The Stalker
by PlutonianShore
Summary: Daniel ist zurück, doch diesmal verfolgt er Lauren nicht nur, sondern er terrorisiert auch ihre Freunde. Lauren Marilyn femslash


THE STALKER

Zusammenfassung: Daniel fängt wieder an, Lauren zu verfolgen. Doch nun beschattet er nicht nur sie, sondern terrorisiert auf ihre Freunde.

* * *

Zahnpasta: Ja. 

Shampoo: Ja.

Eigenartiges Badeglibberzeug, das verdammt gut riecht: Nein.

Lauren ging ihre Einkaufsliste in Gedanken weiter durch und hakte ab, was sie schon im Wagen hatte. Das Wichtigste hatte sie schon, aber es fehlten noch einige Sachen.

Langsam ging sie an dem Regal mit den Shampoos und Spülungen vorbei, auf der Suche nach einem bestimmten Schaumbad, das Marilyn ihr empfohlen hatte. Es war erst vor kurzem im Lehrerzimmer gewesen, als Marilyn an ihr vorbeigelaufen war und eine Duftaura um sich gehabt hatte, dass Lauren fast in Ohnmacht gefallen war. Marilyn hatte ihr dann verraten, wie dieses gewisse Aroma-Schaumbad hieß, das sie ausprobiert hatte. Und Lauren brauchte das Teil. SOFORT.

Die letzten paar Wochen hatte Lauren damit zugebracht, Daniel aus ihren Gedanken zu verbannen und es war ihr auch ziemlich gut gelungen. Er war nicht mehr aufgetaucht und Lauren ging davon aus, dass er es endlich aufgegeben hatte.

Sie kam an unzähligen verschiedenen Shampoos vorbei, ließ noch eins von Herbal Essences mitgehen, bis sie endlich fand, was sie gesucht hatte. Sie wollte gerade nach dem Aroma-Schaumbad Lavendel greifen, als ihr auffiel, dass an dem Fläschchen ein Zettel klebte. Die Handschrift war sehr krakelig, aber sie konnte es dennoch entziffern.

„Rose passt besser zu Ihnen."

Unter dem Satz war ein Pfeil gezeichnet, der auf das nächste Fläschchen zeigte, das, im Gegensatz zu dem lila Lavendelfläschchen, zartrosa war. OK. Was. War. Das! Lauren ignorierte das mulmige Gefühl, das sich in ihrer Magengegend breit machte. Der Zettel war nicht für sie bestimmt, so einfach war das. Sie löste den Zettel von dem Fläschchen und ließ das Lavendelschaumbad in ihren Einkaufswagen plumpsen. Dann schob sie den Wagen weiter durch die Reihen und ließ hier und da etwas mitgehen, bis sie ihre ganze Liste abgehakt hatte. Doch dieses seltsame Gefühl in ihrem Bauch war noch immer da.

Dann, gerade als sie ihren Wagen in Richtung der Kassen schieben wollte, sah sie sein Gesicht. Er stand in der Menschenmenge in der Fleischabteilung und starrte sie aus kalten Augen an. Panik stieg in ihr auf und sie sah schnell weg, als hätte sie ihn nicht bemerkt. Und als sie wieder vorsichtig zur Fleischabteilung schielte, war er verschwunden. Sie atmete erleichtert aus. Einbildung. War schließlich nicht das erste Mal. Seitdem Daniel sie überall hin verfolgt hatte, neigte sie zu Paranoia. Also, Einbildung, nichts weiter. Sie ging zur Kasse und zahlte, bevor sie auf den Parkplatz ging und ihre Einkaufstaschen in den Kofferraum packte. Sie knallte den Kofferraum zu und ging zur Fahrertür… und da sah sie ihn wieder. 10m von ihr entfernt neben seinem Wagen. Es war keine Einbildung, er war wirklich da! Panisch riss sie die Autotür auf und schwang sich hinters Steuer. Er durchbohrte sie noch immer mit seinem Blick, sie konnte es förmlich spüren. Sie wollte gerade den Wagen starten, als sie bemerkte, dass an ihrem Lenkrad ein weiterer Zettel klebte:

„Sagte ich nicht Rose?"

Ihr Herz fing an zu rasen. Mit zittrigen Händen zerknüllte sie den Zettel, startete den Wagen und fuhr vom Parkplatz. Sie wollte nur noch hier weg.

„Hmm, Lauren… hast das Zeug also gleich ausprobiert?", grinste Marilyn, als Lauren sich mit ihrem Kaffee neben sie auf die Couch im Lehrerzimmer fallen ließ.

„Ja, ich liebe es", antwortete Lauren. „Aber ich muss sagen, an dir riecht es besser."

„Ich schätze, das ist wie mit Parfums. Die riechen bei jedem anders", meinte Marilyn. „Aber von diesem Schaumbad gibt es verschiedene Duftsorten. Ich könnte mir vorstellen, dass Rose gut zu dir passen würde."

Lauren, die gerade einen Schluck von ihrem Kaffee genommen hatte, verschluckte sich fast.

„Lauren?" Marilyn sah ihre Freundin fragend an.

Lauren stellte ihren Kaffee auf dem kleinen Tisch vor der Couch ab und lehnte sich zurück. Sie atmete einmal tief durch und sah sich um, ob auch niemand in Hörweite war. Marilyn blickte Lauren besorgt an. Was war nur los?

„Daniel ist wieder da", sagte Lauren schließlich.

„WAS!", fragte Marilyn geschockt. „Seit wann?"

„Ich hab ihn gestern im Supermarkt gesehen. Und auf dem Parkplatz", antwortete Lauren. „Er verfolgt mich wieder."

„Und… bist du dir sicher, dass er es war?", hakte Marilyn nach. „Ich meine, du hast schon öfter gedacht, dass du ihn gesehen hast und dann…"

„Er war es, Marilyn!", unterbrach Lauren sie. „Ich hab ihn gesehen und er hat mir Nachrichten geschrieben."

„Nachrichten?"

„An dem Schaumbad hing ein Zettel und später in meinem Wagen auch. Er ist der Meinung, dass Rose besser zu mir passen würde", erklärte Lauren. Sie fing wieder an zu zittern und ihr stiegen Tränen in die Augen. „Weißt du… ich hab gedacht, es wäre endlich alles vorbei. Dass er weg wäre. Aber jetzt fühle ich mich wieder ganz genau so, wie vor ein paar Monaten. Dieses Gefühl, die ganze Zeit beobachtet zu werden… zu wissen, dass da jemand ist, der weiß wann ich wo bin, mit wem ich zusammen bin, was ich gerade anhabe… das macht mich wahnsinnig. Und ich… ich hab einfach Angst vor ihm, Marilyn."

Lauren fing an zu schluchzen und binnen Sekunden war ihr ganzes Gesicht von Tränen überströmt. Marilyn zog sie in ihre Arme und strich ihr beruhigend über den Rücken. Sie wusste nicht, was sie zu ihr sagen sollte und so hielt sie sie einfach fest. Marilyn kannte Daniel nicht besonders gut, aber sie hasste ihn für das, was er Lauren antat. Der Kerl gehörte eingesperrt, in eine Psychiatrie. Wie war es möglich, dass dieser Mann noch frei rumlief!

Nach einigen Minuten beruhigte sich Lauren wieder und löste sich aus Marilyns Umarmung. Sie wischte sich mit den Handflächen die Tränen aus dem Gesicht.

„Jetzt hab ich dein ganzes Shirt vollgeheult", murmelte sie.

„Macht nichts", erwiderte Marilyn. „Weißt du, du kannst auch für eine Weile bei mir bleiben, wenn du willst."

„Ich will dir nicht zur Last fallen oder so was…", meinte Lauren, innerlich war sie aber schon dabei, ihre Sachen zu packen. Sie würde keine einzige Nacht mehr allein in ihrer Wohnung überstehen. Daniel war schon einmal bei ihr eingebrochen und er würde es wieder tun, da war sie sich sicher.

„Lauren, keine Widerrede. Du kommst zu mir", entgegnete Marilyn entschlossen. Wie konnte Lauren nur denken, dass sie ihr zur Last fallen könnte? Das letzte Mal als Daniel Lauren verfolgt hatte, hatte sie ihr auch angeboten, bei ihr zu schlafen und Lauren hatte abgelehnt. Diesmal würde Marilyn keinen Widerspruch akzeptieren. Wenn Lauren bei ihr war, musste sie sich zumindest keine Sorgen um sie machen.

„Danke", sagte Lauren lächelnd.

Dann klingelte es zur nächsten Stunde.

„Ich weiß nicht, wie ich den Tag überstehen soll", seufzte Lauren und stand von der Couch auf.

„Sag Steven, dass du dich nicht gut fühlst. Er lässt dich bestimmt gehen", schlug Marilyn vor.

„Nein. Hier in der Schule hab ich zumindest immer Leute um mich und bin nicht allein", widersprach Lauren. „Ich werde das schon irgendwie hinkriegen."

„OK", meinte Marilyn und lächelte sie aufmunternd an. „Dann bis später."

Damit verließ Marilyn das Lehrerzimmer.

Lauren ging auch zum Unterricht, aber sie war kaum in der Lage, ihre Klasse zu führen. Immer wieder wanderten ihre Gedanken zu Daniel und zu was er fähig war. Sie hatte Angst vor dem, was als nächstes kommen würde. Daniel war unberechenbar und sie wollte gar nicht wissen, was für eine kranke Idee im Moment durch sein Hirn geisterte.

Es war schon dunkel draußen, als Marilyn die Schule verließ und auf den Parkplatz kam. Sie war noch etwas länger geblieben, um mit Marla und Louisa zu singen. Die drei hatten mal wieder eine Menge Spaß gehabt und hatten dabei wohl die Zeit vergessen.

Sie ging über den Parkplatz zu ihrem Wagen und blieb davor stehen, um die Autoschlüssel aus ihrer Tasche zu fischen. Wo war das blöde Teil! Sie fühlte sich nachts alleine nicht unbedingt wohl, aber in ihrem Wagen fühlte sie sich sicher. Wo waren diese verdammten Schlüssel nur!

„Guten Abend, Miss Sudor."

Sie drehte sich erschrocken um. Auf dem Parkplatz war niemand zu sehen. Sie wartete ein paar Sekunden und als sich nichts tat, wandte sie sich wieder zu ihrem Wagen. Endlich fand sie ihre Schlüssel und wollte sie gerade ins Schloss stecken, als jemand sie von hinten packte, sie zu sich umdrehte und sie unsanft gegen den Wagen drückte. Es war Daniel! Angst stieg in ihr hoch. Was wollte er von ihr? Ihr lief ein Schauder über den Rücken, als sie den Blick in seinen Augen sah.

„Sie müssen keine Angst haben, Miss Sudor", sagte er, aber sein Griff um ihre Arme wurde immer grober.

Sie wollte ihn wegdrücken, aber er war verdammt stark und bewegte sich kein Stück. Ihr blieb nichts anderes übrig als zu schreien und zu hoffen, dass jemand sie hören würde. Als ob er ihre Gedanken lesen konnte, presste er ihr seine Hand auf den Mund.

„Sssh, ganz ruhig", flüsterte er. „Ich werde Ihnen nichts tun, wenn sie schön brav sind."

Dass er mit ihr redete, wie mit einem Baby, machte sie wütend und jagte ihr gleichzeitig nur noch mehr Angst ein, genauso wie der kalte Ausdruck in seinen Augen.

„Hab ich Ihnen schon mal gesagt, dass Sie eine wunderschöne Stimme haben?"

Marilyns Gesichtsausdruck wechselte von ängstlich zu panisch. Hatte er sie etwa schon den ganzen Abend beobachtet? Sicher hörte sie es gern, wenn Leuten ihre Stimme gefiel, aber bei Daniel machte es ihr einfach nur Angst. Aber was wollte er von ihr? Sie bezweifelte, dass er ihr aufgelauert hatte, um Smalltalk zu betreiben.

„Geben Sie mir die Schlüssel", verlangte er.

Sie ließ die Schlüssel fallen. Ihr herausfordernder Blick sagte so viel wie „Hol sie dir doch". Wütend ließ er von ihr ab, um nach den Schlüssel zu greifen. Marilyn ergriff sofort die Flucht, aber da hatte er sie schon wieder am Arm gepackt und versuchte, sie auf den Rücksitz ihres Wagens zu drücken. Aus dem Augenwinkel sah Marilyn, wie jemand das Schulgebäude verließ.

„Steven!", schrie sie und wehrte sich mit aller Kraft gegen Daniel. „Steven!"

Als Steven Marilyn und Daniel entdeckte, stürmte er sofort wutentbrannt auf Daniel zu.

„Lass sie los!", brüllte er.

Daniel ließ sofort von Marilyn ab und rannte so schnell er konnte. Noch bevor Steven ihn erreichen konnte, war Daniel schon in der Dunkelheit verschwunden. Steven kam zu Marilyn, die aussah, als ob sie gleich umkippen würde.

„Hey, alles in Ordnung?", fragte er.

Sie nickte. „Ja. Alles OK."

„Uh-uh…" Steven glaubte ihr kein Wort. „Soll ich Sie vielleicht heimfahren?"

Marilyn zögerte zuerst, stimmte dann aber doch zu. Sie war vollkommen verwirrt. Aber nun hatte sie eine Kostprobe von dem gekriegt, wie sich Lauren die ganze Zeit fühlen musste.

Lauren war gerade dabei, ihre Sachen zu packen. Marilyn war länger in der Schule geblieben und so war ihr nichts anderes übrig geblieben, als alleine nach Hause zu fahren. Sie wusste, wie wichtig die Musik für Marilyn war und deshalb hatte sie nichts weiter gesagt.

Sie legte noch ein paar Kleider in ihren Koffer, als es plötzlich an der Haustür klingelte. Wer konnte das sein…? Sie hoffte inständig, dass es Marilyn war. Als sie aus dem Fenster sah, parkte draußen Daniels Wagen.

„Oh verdammt!"

Sofort rannte sie zum Telefon und wählte Marilyns Nummer, aber sie nahm nicht ab. War Marilyn etwa immer noch nicht zu Hause! Hektisch wählte sie die erste Nummer, die ihr in den Sinn kam.

„_Senate?", _ertönte es vom anderen Ende der Leitung.

„Harry?"

„_Lauren? Was gibt's?"_

„Harry, er ist wieder da und er steht vor meiner Tür!", erzählte Lauren hysterisch. „Er ist schon mal bei mir eingebrochen und er wird es wieder tun, er wird es wieder tun!"

„_OK, Lauren. Bleib ruhig. Ich komme zu dir, aber versuch, nicht durchzudrehen",_ antwortete er.

„Bitte komm schnell, Harry."

Damit legte er auf. Lauren ließ sich in der hintersten Ecke ihrer Wohnung auf den Boden sinken. Und nun konnte sie nur noch warten.

‚Beeil dich, Harry…'

Harry parkte seinen Wagen vor Laurens Wohnung und stieg aus. Unweit von ihm, gegen seinen Wagen gelehnt, stand Daniel und durchbohrte ihn mit einem eisernen Blick. Harry beschloss, ihn einfach zu ignorieren und ging mit schnellen Schritten an ihm vorbei zur Haustür.

„Hat Miss Davis Sie angerufen? Müssen Sie jetzt den Bodyguard spielen?", fragte Daniel mit einem spöttischen Unterton in der Stimme.

„Was willst du hier?", wollte Harry wissen. Seine Stimme war ruhig wie immer. So leicht ließ er sich nicht einschüchtern. „Macht es dir Spaß, ihr Angst einzujagen?"

„Ich will ihr keine Angst einjagen. Ich will nur, dass sie endlich aufwacht", antwortete Daniel und machte einen Schritt auf Harry zu. „Ihr muss endlich klar werden, dass sie zu mir gehört. Es war kein Zufall, dass sie damals meine Lehrerin geworden ist. Ich hätte auch Mr. Lipschultz in Geschichte kriegen können, aber ich hatte Miss Davis. Es war Schicksal."

„Junge, hast du schon mal an eine Therapie gedacht?", fragte Harry darauf. Der Kerl war doch total verrückt. Wahnsinnig. Besessen.

„Therapie? Mir geht es bestens, Mr. Senate. Abgesehen davon, dass Sie vorhaben, jetzt hoch zu Miss Davis zu gehen, obwohl ich das tun sollte. Sie muss nicht vor mir beschützt werden. Sie gehört zu MIR. Nicht zu Ihnen, nicht zu Scott Guber, zu NIEMANDEM außer MIR!", schrie Daniel. „Und ich werde jeden umbringen, der ihr zu Nahe kommt! JEDEN! Und wenn sie sich dann immer noch gegen ihr Schicksal sträubt, werde ich zu härteren Maßnahmen greifen müssen. Also halten Sie sich von ihr fern. Verschwinden Sie von hier!"

„Das werde ich nicht tun", entgegnete Harry und sah seinem Gegenüber fest in die Augen.

„Na schön. Sie hatten die Wahl", meinte Daniel. Er griff in seine Jacke und Harrys Augen weiteten sich schockiert, als ihm bewusst wurde, dass Daniel eine Waffe zog.

„Daniel, bleib ruhig!" Harry hatte keine Ahnung, wie er den Verrückten vor sich besänftigen sollte. Aus Daniels Augen kam purer Hass und wilde Entschlossenheit. Er würde auf ihn schießen.

Lauren verfolgte schon die ganze Zeit den Minutenzeiger ihrer Wanduhr. Wo blieb Harry nur? War ihm vielleicht etwas passiert? Lauren wollte gar nicht daran denken. In ihrem Kopf drehte sich alles und aus dem Augenwinkel überwachte sie die Tür, aus Angst, dass Daniel jeden Moment hereinstürmen könnte. Sie wollte einfach nur noch hier weg, sie konnte nicht mehr allein sein. Aber sie wagte sich nicht aus der Wohnung, wo Daniel schon auf sie warten würde.

Plötzlich hörte sie einen Schuss.

Ihr Herz setzte für eine Sekunde aus. In Panik sprang sie auf und rannte zum Fenster. Unten auf der Straße grinste Daniel zu ihr hoch und sandte ihr einen Luftkuss, bevor er in seinen Wagen stieg und davonfuhr. Und auf dem Bürgersteig direkt vor der Haustür lag Harry. Blutend. Angeschossen.

„HARRY!", schrie sie und für einen Moment hatte sie keine Ahnung, was sie zu tun hatte. Sie hatte so ein Schwindelgefühl und rechnete damit, jeden Augenblick in Ohnmacht zu fallen. Erst Sekunden später rannte sie zum Telefon und wählte den Notruf.

„Hallo! Ich brauche sofort einen Krankenwagen!", rief sie hysterisch und gab ihre Adresse durch.

Dann rannte sie nach unten und stürmte aus der Haustür zu Harry.

„Harry! Harry! Oh mein Gott, Harry!"

Sie kniete sich neben ihn. Sein Hemd war schon voll gesogen mit Blut. Seine Augen waren halb geöffnet.

„Harry, bitte bleib wach! Sieh mich an, Harry, bitte!", redete sie auf ihn ein. „Bitte halt durch, der Krankenwagen ist gleich da!"

Die Minuten, bis der Krankenwagen eintraf, kamen ihr vor wie Stunden. Die Sanitäter hoben Harry auf eine Liege und verfrachteten ihn in den Krankenwagen.

„Kennen Sie ihn?", fragte ein Sanitäter Lauren.

Sie konnte nicht antworten, sie konnte nur schluchzend nicken.

„OK, los, steigen Sie ein", sagte der Sanitäter und sie folgte ihm in den Krankenwagen.

Sie konnte kaum noch etwas sehen. Durch ihre Tränen war ihre Sicht verschwommen und die ganze Zeit wiederholte sich ein Gedanke in ihrem Kopf immer und immer wieder.

‚Es ist meine Schuld.'

Marilyn knipste verschlafen ihre Nachttischlampe an und kniff leicht die Augen zusammen, als das grelle Licht ihr Zimmer erhellte. Gähnend griff sie nach dem klingelnden Telefon auf ihrem Nachttisch.

„Sudor?", murmelte sie.

„_Marilyn?"_

Als sie Laurens verheulte Stimme erkannte, war sie sofort hellwach.

„Lauren? Ist alles in Ordnung? Wo steckst du überhaupt?", fragte sie besorgt. War Daniel bei ihr aufgetaucht? Hatte er ihr wehgetan? Irgendetwas Schlimmes musste passiert sein.

„_Daniel… Haustür… Harry… Straße… Schuss…",_ sagte Lauren.

Marilyn hatte Mühe, sie zu verstehen, weil Lauren die ganze Zeit schluchzte. Sie hörte, wie Lauren einmal tief einatmete. Nach einigen Sekunden versuchte Lauren erneut, ihrer Freundin zu erklären, was passiert war.

„_Harry wurde angeschossen",_ sagte sie schließlich.

„WAS?"

Marilyn wurde schlecht. Ihr Herz begann zu rasen. _Angeschossen._ Das konnte vieles heißen. War Harry in Lebensgefahr?

„Wann…? Wie…?"

„_Es war Daniel, er hat direkt vor meiner Wohnung auf ihn geschossen",_ heulte Lauren.

„Wie geht es Harry?", wollte Marilyn wissen und schwang sich aus dem Bett.

„_Ich weiß es nicht, er liegt in der Notaufnahme",_ antwortete Lauren mit zittriger Stimme.

„Wo bist du?"

„_Massachusetts General Hospital",_ erwiderte Lauren.

„OK, ich bin in 20 min da", sagte Marilyn.

„_OK",_ flüsterte Lauren und legte auf.

15 min später fuhr Marilyn mit ihrem Wagen auf den Parkplatz vor dem Krankenhaus. Sie hatte wahnsinnig Angst um Harry. Und sie machte sich Sorgen um Lauren. Sicher war sie total fertig und machte sich Vorwürfe. Und ihre Aufgabe würde es sein, ihr auszureden, dass es ihre Schuld war. Aber was genau würde sie erwarten, wenn sie das Krankenhaus betrat? Wie schlimm war Harrys Zustand wirklich?

„Das darf doch nicht wahr sein", murmelte sie.

Der gesamte Parkplatz war belegt und zugeparkt und so blieb ihr nichts anderes übrig, als hinter dem Krankenhaus zu parken. Sie stellte den Wagen ab und die Scheinwerfer gingen aus. Es war stockdunkel. Nur eine einzige Straßenlaterne war in der Nähe. Ein mulmiges Gefühl beschlich sie, als sie daran dachte, dass sie nun in dieser Dunkelheit durch die kleine Gasse am Krankenhaus vorbei zum Haupteingang gehen musste. Einen Hintereingang gab es nicht. Sie atmete einmal tief durch und stieg entschlossen aus dem Fahrzeug.

„Miss Sudor?"

Sie hatte erst wenige Schritte in Richtung der Gasse getan, als sie ihren Namen hörte. Sie drehte sich um, in die Richtung, aus der die Stimme kam. In der Dunkelheit konnte sie die Umrisse einer Person erkennen, die langsam auf sie zukam. Zuerst dachte sie daran, dass es vielleicht ein Schüler war, aber die Situation kam ihr doch sehr bekannt vor. Wieder war es dunkel und wieder war sie allein.

„Daniel, lass mich in Ruhe", sagte sie nachdrücklich und sah sich um, ob nicht irgendwo jemand war, der ihr helfen konnte. Doch sie konnte niemanden entdecken.

Daniel kam noch immer langsam und bedrohlich auf sie zu und schließlich fing sie an zu rennen. Sie wusste nicht, was er von ihr wollte, aber sie wusste, dass er ein Psychopath war. Hinter sich hörte sie, wie auch Daniels Schritte schneller wurden. Ihr war klar, dass sie es nicht bis zur anderen Seite des Krankenhauses schaffen würde. Daniel packte ihren Arm und presste sie grob gegen die kalte Wand des Krankenhauses. Automatisch wollte sie ihr Knie in seine Weichteile rammen, aber bevor sie dazu kam, boxte er ihr in den Bauch. Sie keuchte und krümmte sich.

„Diesmal ist kein Steven Harper da, um Sie zu beschützen, Miss Sudor", sagte Daniel in einem bedrohlichen Flüsterton.

„Was willst du?", fragte sie und hielt sich ihren schmerzenden Bauch.

„Das werden Sie noch früh genug rausfinden", erwiderte er und ein kaltes Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen, als er Marilyn gewaltsam zu seinem Wagen zerrte.

Scott betrat das Krankenhaus und raste durch die Gänge. Lauren hatte ihn vor einer guten halben Stunde darüber informiert, dass Harry angeschossen wurde. Von diesem Daniel. Wenn er den erwischte, würde er ihn zerquetschen, wie einen Wurm, das hatte Scott schon beschlossen. Er fand Lauren in einem Warteraum vor der Intensivstation. Laurens Augen waren rot und geschwollen und sie starrte apathisch den Fußboden an. Langsam kam er näher.

„Hey", sagte er.

Sie sah aus verheulten Augen zu ihm auf. „Scott…"

„Wie geht es Harry?", fragte er und setzte sich neben sie.

„Keine Ahnung, die Ärzte wollen mir nichts sagen", antwortete Lauren.

Für einige Minuten herrschte Totenstille im Raum. Scott wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte. Wollte Lauren überhaupt, dass er etwas sagte? Er sah zu ihr rüber und bemerkte, dass sie wieder angefangen hatte, zu weinen.

„Hey, er wird es schaffen", sagte er leise.

„Es ist meine Schuld. Es ist meine Schuld!", flüsterte Lauren und ihre Stimme wurde immer lauter. „Hätte ich ihn nicht angerufen, dann wäre er nicht zu meiner Wohnung gefahren und er hätte Daniel nicht getroffen und er hätte jetzt kein verdammtes Loch in seinem Bauch! Nur weil ich, die kleine ängstliche Lauren Davis, einen Beschützer brauche! Hätte ich ihn doch bloß nicht angerufen! Ich bin so dumm! Ich hätte es wissen müssen! Ich hätte es vorhersehen müssen! Ich bin so dumm!"

„Lauren, Sie trifft absolut keine Schuld", entgegnete Scott. „Sie wussten nicht, dass der Kerl eine Waffe hat."

„Aber ich hätte es wissen müssen! Daniel ist zu ALLEM fähig, natürlich hat er eine Waffe!", rief Lauren. „Ich sollte jetzt da drin liegen." Sie deutete zur Notaufnahme. „Nicht Harry."

„Reden Sie nicht so einen Unsinn", meinte er. „Der einzige, der jetzt da drin liegen sollte, ist dieser Daniel."

„Alle Menschen, die in meine Nähe kommen, begeben sich in Gefahr", sagte sie dann. „Daniel wird alle töten, die ich liebe und die mir nah stehen. Ich weiß es. Er wird alle umbringen!" Sie stand auf und ging unruhig im Raum auf und ab. „Harry ist erst der Anfang. Wer weiß, wer als nächstes in sein Fadenkreuz gerät? Vielleicht Steven? Marilyn? Vielleicht Sie?"

„Lauren, machen Sie sich nicht verrückt", redete Scott auf sie ein. „Er wird niemanden mehr verletzen können, die Polizei ist schon informiert."

„Die Polizei hat mir schon letztes Mal großartig geholfen!", erwiderte Lauren sarkastisch. „Sie werden ihn nicht finden. Er ist… er ist wie ein Phantom. Er ist immer nur dann für andere sichtbar, wenn er es will. Und er kann genauso schnell verschwinden, wie er auftaucht. Kennen Sie den Film „Catch me if you can"?"

„Nein, aber der Titel sagt schon einiges", antwortete Scott. „Wenn die Polizei ihn nicht finden kann, dann schalten wir eben das FBI ein!"

Lauren seufzte. „Es wird einfach nie aufhören. Er wird immer wieder einen Weg finden, um mir das Leben zur Hölle zu machen. Und was, wenn Harry stirbt? Niemand wird es aussprechen, aber alle werden denken ‚Wenn Lauren Davis damals nur ihre Finger vom Telefon gelassen hätte…'."

„Nun hören Sie aber auf! Niemand macht Ihnen Vorwürfe, außer Sie selbst. Aber in Ihrem Inneren wissen Sie doch, dass es nicht Ihre Schuld ist, was mit Harry passiert ist. Und er wird nicht sterben, Lauren. Er wird nicht sterben", sagte Scott.

„Versuchen Sie gerade mich zu überzeugen oder Sie selbst?", fragte Lauren und fuhr sich verzweifelt durch die Haare. „Ich halt das einfach nicht mehr aus! Ich komme mir vor, wie in einem niemals endenden Albtraum!"

„Sie sollten sich ausruhen, Sie können hier ohnehin nichts mehr tun", meinte Scott darauf.

Lauren nickte nur und fragte sich zum 1000. Mal, wo zum Geier Marilyn blieb.

„Sie… äh, Sie können bei mir schlafen… wenn Sie wollen", schlug Scott vor und lief leicht rot an.

Erneut nickte Lauren. Sie hatte Kopfweh und wollte sich jetzt nur noch hinlegen. Eigentlich hatte sie ja vorgehabt, zu Marilyn zu gehen, aber da Marilyn nicht aufgetaucht war, beschloss Lauren, zu Scott zu gehen. Sie war viel zu müde und durcheinander, um noch irgendeinen klaren Gedanken fassen zu können. Lauren redete noch kurz mit einer Krankenschwester und gab ihr ihre Handynummer. Die Krankenschwester versprach, sie anzurufen, sobald sich Harrys Zustand veränderte. Dann folgte sie Scott aus dem Krankenhaus zu seinem Wagen.

Daniel raste mit seinem Auto durch die Straßen von Boston, dabei überfuhr er sämtliche rote Ampeln. Immer wieder wanderte sein Blick zu der bewusstlosen Lehrerin auf dem Beifahrersitz. Er hatte sie KO geschlagen, als sie sich gesträubt hatte, sich in den Wagen zu setzen. Daniel konnte es nicht leiden, wenn etwas nicht nach seinem Willen geschah. Tja, nun hatte Miss Sudor eine aufgeplatzte Lippe. Selber Schuld. Normalerweise war es nicht seine Art gleich zuzuschlagen. Aber er war bis aufs Blut gereizt. Langsam war er mit seiner Geduld am Ende. Wie viel Zeit brauchte Lauren Davis denn noch, bis sie es endlich schnallte? Bis sie endlich kapierte, dass sie zusammen gehörten! Sie tat immer so, als hätte sie Angst vor ihm, aber er wusste, dass das nicht so war. Sie Angst vor IHM? Wieso denn? Hatte er ihr jemals etwas getan? Nein. Aber er würde es tun, wenn er noch lange warten musste. Seine Geduld hing am seidenen Faden. Nun hatte er zum absolut letzten Mittel gegriffen, um Lauren endlich dazu zu zwingen, sich ihm hinzugeben. Lauren war nun mal eine Person, die man zu ihrem Glück zwingen musste. Und er war ihr Glück. War doch klar. Nur Lauren wollte das nicht sehen. Er war sich sicher, dass es an ihren Freunden und Kollegen lag. Die warnten sie vor ihm. Die redeten ihr ein, er sei gefährlich! Und warum? Ganz einfach: Die wollten Lauren für sich alleine haben!

Er wurde aus seinen Gedanken gerissen, als Marilyn neben ihm plötzlich schmerzerfüllt aufstöhnte. Sie kam wieder zu sich. Gut. Sie sah sich etwas orientierungslos um, aber als sie begriff, wo sie war, und vor allem mit WEM, rutschte sie auf ihrem Sitz gleich bis an den Rand, von Daniel weg. Er bemerkte, dass sie versuchte, so viel Abstand wie möglich zwischen sie beide zu bringen, und musste grinsen. Irgendwie fand er es witzig, dass alle ihn für so gefährlich hielten, obwohl er doch in Wirklichkeit ein vollkommen unschuldiges Lämmchen war.

„Gut geschlafen, Miss Sudor?", grinste er sie an.

Sie antwortete ihm nicht und spielte für einen Augenblick lang mit dem Gedanken, aus dem Wagen zu springen. Bei 120 km/h vielleicht nicht ganz so die ideale Lösung. 120 km/h!

„Könntest du bitte langsamer fahren?", fragte sie alarmiert.

Tatsächlich bremste er den Wagen ab.

„Aber nur, damit Sie mir nicht den Wagen voll kotzen", meinte er und lachte.

Wie witzig.

„Wo fahren wir hin?", wollte sie wissen.

„Lassen Sie sich überraschen", antwortete er nur.

‚Ich hasse Überraschungen…', dachte sie.

„Wo Miss Davis heute Nacht wohl schlafen wird…?", murmelte er dann. „Wollte sie nicht eigentlich bei Ihnen schlafen? Hm. Daraus wird wohl nichts. Und im Krankenhaus übernachten ist auch ziemlich unbequem. Ich tippe auf Guber, und Sie?"

Marilyn schwieg nur und starrte aus dem Fenster. Solange sie fuhren gab es für sie keine Fluchtmöglichkeit. Sie hasste dieses Gefühl, ihm so ausgeliefert zu sein.

„Oder vielleicht Mr. Harper, was meinen Sie?", fragte er weiter.

Stille.

„Soso… Sie wollen also nicht mit mir reden, huh?", sagte er dann. „Das finde ich aber gar nicht nett. Dabei haben Sie doch so eine schöne Stimme. Hmm… Wenn Sie nicht mit mir reden wollen, können Sie mir ja was vorsingen. Wie wär's? Mir ist übrigens aufgefallen, dass Sie tiefe Töne nicht gut treffen. Wussten Sie das?"

‚Hört der auch mal auf zu reden!', dachte sie genervt. ‚Und ich KANN tiefe Töne treffen, wenn ich will.' Es beängstigte sie dennoch, da er sie anscheinend schon länger beobachtet hatte, als sie gedacht hatte. Lag wahrscheinlich daran, dass sie viel mit Lauren zusammen war. Aber warum in aller Welt hatte er sie gekidnappt! Er wollte doch Lauren haben, also warum sie?

„Singen wollen Sie also auch nicht. Wissen Sie, Miss Sudor, das fasse ich als ziemlich beleidigend auf", redete Daniel weiter.

„Was willst du von mir, Daniel?", platzte es schließlich aus ihr raus. Wie oft hatte sie ihm diese Frage heute eigentlich schon gestellt? 3 Mal? Toll.

„Sind Sie da noch nicht selbst drauf gekommen?", fragte er und sah zu ihr rüber. „Was sollte ein hormongesteuerter Mann wie ich wohl mit einer jungen hübschen High School Lehrerin mitten in der Nacht tun wollen?"

Ihre Augen weiteten sich schockiert und sie sah ihn entsetzt an. OK. Jetzt war sie doch bereit, aus dem Wagen zu springen.

Daniel fing an zu lachen. „Hey, das war ein Scherz! Nur keine Panik."

Oh, der Kerl war ja so unglaublich witzig.

„Kannst du mir nicht einfach meine Frage beantworten?", verlangte sie.

„Naja, sagen wir es so: Es gibt genau zwei Menschen an der Winslow High, die Miss Davis nah stehen. Sehr nah. Das sind Sie und Mr. Senate. Da ich Mr. Senate unglücklicherweise anschießen musste und man ihn auch nicht so leicht in ein Auto verfrachten kann, hab ich Sie als Opfer gewählt. Die Sache ist vollkommen simpel. Miss Davis liegt sehr viel an ihnen. Etwas zu viel für meinen Geschmack. Und deswegen wird sie auch alles tun, was ich will, damit Ihnen nichts passiert." Daniel hatte ein boshaftes Lächeln auf den Lippen. „Verstehen Sie jetzt?"

„Du willst sie erpressen? Mit mir!", wiederholte Marilyn ungläubig.

„Och, erpressen würde ich es nicht nennen. Ich setze sie nur etwas unter Druck, aber es ist schließlich nur zu ihrem Besten", erwiderte er.

„Zu ihrem Besten! Ich lass mich doch nicht als Druckmittel benutzen, damit Lauren in die Arme eines Psychopathen läuft!", rief Marilyn wütend.

Daniel machte eine Vollbremsung. OK, das war gar nicht gut… Noch bevor sie irgendwie reagieren konnte, hatte er sie unsanft an den Oberarmen gepackt und funkelte sie böse an.

„Wie haben Sie mich gerade genannt! Einen Psychopathen! Ich bin kein Psychopath! Aber ich kann für Sie gerne so tun, als ob ich einer wäre, Miss Sudor!", brüllte er sie an. „Und ob Sie sich als Druckmittel benutzen lassen wollen oder nicht, das ist mir scheiß egal! Lauren Davis und ich gehören zusammen und wenn ich zu extremen Mitteln greifen muss, um ihr das klar zu machen, dann werde ich zu extremen Mitteln greifen! Wenn Sie damit ein Problem haben, dann behalten Sie es für sich! Ansonsten könnte ich ziemlich ungemütlich werden, MISS SUDOR! Haben wir uns verstanden!"

Sie nickte verängstigt.

„HABEN WIR UNS VERSTANDEN!"

„Ja!"

„Gut."

Damit fuhr er weiter. Aus dem Augenwinkel beobachtete er Marilyn. Sie war vollkommen verängstigt und eingeschüchtert. So schnell würde sie nicht mehr den Mund aufmachen, da war er sich sicher.

Einige Minuten später parkte Daniel den Wagen in einer Tiefgarage. Er schwang sich aus dem Auto und wartete auf Marilyn, aber sie blieb sitzen. Wutentbrannt ging er zur Beifahrerseite, riss die Tür auf und zerrte die Lehrerin aus dem Wagen.

„Machen wir jetzt einen auf stur oder wie!", zischte er.

Er wartete erst gar nicht auf eine Antwort, da er wusste, dass er keine kriegen würde, und zerrte sie mit sich die Treppen nach oben, bis er schließlich vor einer Wohnung stehen blieb. Den Schlüssel holte er aus seiner Hosentasche, schloss auf und schubste Marilyn in die Wohnung, bevor er die Tür hinter sich zuknallte.

„Oh mein Gott…", flüsterte Marilyn, als sie sich umsah. Die gesamte Wohnung war praktisch mit Bildern von Lauren zugekleistert. Es waren Bilder, die Lauren in allen möglichen Lebenslagen zeigten. Viele Bilder waren aus einem Gebäude gegenüber von ihrer Wohnung aufgenommen worden, das konnte Marilyn erkennen. Auf einigen Bildern war sie in der Schule, auf anderen auf der Straße. Marilyn entdeckte sich selbst auch oft auf den Bildern. Lauren und sie beim Shoppen in der Stadt oder im Café, dann gab es einige Bilder von ihr und Lauren im Schulkorridor oder auf dem Lehrerparkplatz. Was Marilyn aber am meisten erschreckte, war, dass auch Bilder dabei waren, die Lauren und sie in Marilyns Wohnung zeigten. Er hatte Lauren wirklich ausnahmslos überall hin verfolgt!

„Gefällt Ihnen meine Kollektion?", fragte Daniel.

Marilyn starrte ihn einfach nur an. Der Kerl war total BESESSEN von Lauren!

„Sehen Sie mal hier…" Daniel zeigte auf ein Bild, das Lauren und sie in einem Café zeigte. Auf dem Bild sah es so aus, als ob Marilyn gerade etwas erzählte und nebenher in ihrem Kaffee rumrührte, während Lauren sie einfach nur beobachtete. „Das ist eines meiner Lieblingsbilder. Ich liebe den Blick in ihren Augen. Die Art, wie sie Sie ansieht. Natürlich wäre das Bild noch schöner, wenn Sie nicht drauf wären, sondern ich. Aber mich hat sie nie so angesehen. Nie."

Marilyn sah ihn fragend an. Was wollte er denn damit sagen? Ihr Blick fiel wieder auf das Bild und sie versuchte, Laurens Blick zu deuten. Er war verträumt. Na und? Vielleicht war sie in Gedanken gewesen, das musste nichts mit ihr zu tun haben.

„Ich weiß nicht, warum, aber Lauren verdrängt ihre Gefühle für mich und versucht, sich in andere Beziehungen zu stürzen. Sie lenkt sich doch nur ab. Ich weiß nicht, warum sie sich so gegen unsere gemeinsame Zukunft sträubt, aber wenn wir erstmal verheiratet sind, wird sie merken, wie toll-"

„Verheiratet!", unterbrach Marilyn ihn.

„Na sicher, ich hab auch schon den Verlobungsring", antwortete Daniel.

Das durfte ja wohl nicht wahr sein. Marilyn beschloss, das Thema zu wechseln. Sie wollte Daniel schließlich nicht wieder provozieren, denn seine Ausraster hatten ihr wahnsinnig Angst eingejagt.

„Wie lange wohnst du schon hier?", fragte sie.

„Seit ein paar Tagen. Aus Gründen, die ich mir nicht erklären kann, sucht die Polizei nach mir. Deswegen wechsele ich oft die Wohnungen", antwortete er.

„Und woher hast du das Geld dazu?", wollte sie wissen.

Er grinste. „Ich brauche dazu kein Geld. Und jetzt fragen Sie besser nicht weiter. Die Antworten würden Ihnen nicht gefallen."

Lauren und Scott waren am nächsten Morgen gemeinsam zur Schule gefahren. Von Harry gab es immer noch nichts Neues. Lauren bedankte sich noch mal bei Scott, bevor sie im Lehrerzimmer verschwand. Sie wollte Marilyn fragen, warum sie gestern nicht mehr aufgetaucht war und warum sie sich nicht mehr gemeldet hatte. Das war nicht ihre Art. Doch als Lauren bemerkte, dass Marilyn nicht im Lehrerzimmer saß, wurde sie unruhig.

In dem Moment kamen Danny und Ronnie herein. Ronnie sah wie Lauren ziemlich mitgenommen aus. Lauren wusste, dass Harry und Ronnie sich ziemlich nahe standen. Ronnie ließ sich auf die Couch fallen und vergrub seufzend ihr Gesicht in den Händen.

„Guten Morgen", begrüßte Danny Lauren.

„Morgen, Danny", erwiderte Lauren. „Habt ihr vielleicht Marilyn gesehen?"

Danny schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, aber ihr Wagen steht auf dem Parkplatz."

„Seltsam…", murmelte Lauren.

„Hast du was Neues von Harry gehört?", fragte Ronnie dann.

„Die Krankenschwester hat mir versprochen, mich zu informieren, falls sich was tut", antwortete Lauren. „Bisher nichts Neues, nein."

„Diese Ungewissheit macht mich noch krank!", rief Ronnie verzweifelt. „Und alles nur wegen diesem kranken Psycho…"

„Macht euch mal nicht verrückt", sagte Danny. „Harry ist ein Kämpfer, er ist stark. Er wird das packen."

Lauren und Ronnie nickten nur.

„Ich hab keine Ahnung, wie ich heute meine Klasse vernünftig führen soll", seufzte Ronnie. „Alles, an was ich denken kann, ist Harry!"

„Geht mir auch so", erwiderte Lauren. ‚Und natürlich an Daniel', fügte sie in Gedanken hinzu.

Lauren brachte die ersten vier Schulstunden ziemlich gut rum. Sie ließ ihre Klasse einfach Aufgaben aus dem Buch bearbeiten. Steven hatte in der 1. Stunde eine Rede an die Schüler und die Kollegen gehalten und sie darüber informiert, dass Harry gestern angeschossen wurde. Die Schüler wirkten alle sehr angeschlagen, Lauren konnte in ihren Gesichtern sehen, dass sie sich große Sorgen machten. Dann, mitten in der 5. Stunde, klingelte plötzlich ihr Handy. Die Schüler guckten sie etwas schräg an, als sie dann auch noch abnahm.

„Davis?"

„_Lauren Davis? Hier ist Miss MacKenzie."_

„Äh, MacKenzie?", wiederholte Lauren etwas überfordert.

„_Ja, ähm… die Krankenschwester. Ich rufe wegen Harry Senate an."_

Laurens Herz setzte kurz aus. Harry. Sie betete inständig, dass Miss MacKenzie gute Nachrichten für sie hatte… Aber was, wenn nicht? Würde sie damit leben können, wenn Harry starb? Nein, er konnte nicht sterben. Er durfte nicht sterben. Die Schüler brauchten ihn, seine Kollegen brauchten ihn… Es konnte einfach noch nicht seine Zeit sein! Er war noch so jung.

„Was ist mit Mr. Senate?", brachte sie schließlich heraus. Sie bemerkte, wie die Schüler sie plötzlich total gefesselt ansahen und angespannt auf eine Antwort warteten.

„_Die Operation ist gut verlaufen und solange nichts Unerwartetes mehr passiert, gehen die Ärzte davon aus, dass er es gut überstehen wird. Er hatte Glück und die inneren Organe wurden nicht stark verletzt. Sie können ihn auch schon besuchen, er muss aber wohl noch mindestens 2 Wochen hier bleiben, zur Sicherheit. Wenn Sie genaueres wissen wollen, sollten Sie besser mit einem der Ärzte sprechen."_

Lauren atmete erleichtert aus. „Ich danke Ihnen, Miss MacKenzie."

Damit legte sie auf. Tränen schossen in ihre Augen. Er würde es schaffen. Sie konnte gar nicht in Worte fassen, wie erleichtert sie war. Er hatte _Glück_ gehabt. Oh ja, und zwar verdammt viel Glück. Sie wusste nicht, wo genau Daniel ihn angeschossen hatte, daher hatte sie auch keine Ahnung, wie gefährlich der Schuss gewesen war. Er hatte die Nacht überlebt und sie war sich sicher, er würde es schaffen. Ihr fiel ein riesiger Stein vom Herzen.

Schließlich wandte sich an die Klasse. „Die Ärzte glauben, dass Mr. Senate es schaffen wird."

Die Schüler, die gespannt den Atem angehalten hatten, atmeten beruhigt aus. Einige ließen Freudenschreie los, andere meinten, dass sie „von Anfang an gewusst hätten, dass er es schaffen würde." Lauren fing an, ihre Sachen zusammenzupacken.

„OK, ihr dürft eure Sachen einpacken. Wir machen heute früher Schluss", verkündete sie.

Die Schüler jubelten und packten begeistert zusammen. Lauren verließ ihr Klassenzimmer und stürmte in Harpers Büro.

„Steven?"

Er sah zu ihr auf. „Müssten Sie jetzt nicht im Unterricht sein?"

„Das Krankenhaus hat angerufen. Man kann Harry jetzt besuchen", erklärte Lauren.

Steven stand sofort auf und zog seine Jacke an.

„Louisa?", rief er.

Louisa steckte den Kopf in sein Büro. „Big Boss hat gerufen?"

„Louisa, holen Sie mir Miss Cooke aus der Klasse", verlangte Steven.

Louisa nickte und verschwand wieder. Minuten später stand Ronnie in Stevens Büro.

„Was gibt es?", wollte sie wissen.

„Wir fahren ins Krankenhaus", verkündete Steven.

Lauren, Steven und Ronnie standen um Harrys Bett herum. Er war noch an alle möglichen Geräte angeschlossen und schlief gerade.

„Er sieht so verletzlich aus", sagte Ronnie leise und berührte vorsichtig Harrys Hand. Sie fing an zu weinen. „Ich hab wirklich gedacht, er würde es diesmal nicht schaffen…"

Lauren war so unglaublich erleichtert, dass es Harry verhältnismäßig gut ging. Die letzte Nacht war für sie der absolute Horror gewesen. Sie hatte nicht einschlafen können und so hatte Scott sich geopfert, um mit ihr die nächtlichen Wiederholungen der Golden Girls anzusehen. Ihr war aufgefallen, dass Scott dabei kaum den Bildschirm, sondern eher sie anstarrte. Es war ihr etwas unangenehm, da sie ja schon des längeren wusste, dass er auf sie stand, aber sie seine Gefühle nicht erwidern konnte Als sie es dann irgendwann doch geschafft hatte, einzuschlafen, war sie von Alpträumen geplagt worden, in denen Daniel die Personen, an denen ihr am meisten etwas lag, umgebracht hatte. Marilyn. Harry. Scott. Einfach alle. Lauren hatte geschrieen wie am Spieß, bis Scott sie endlich aus ihrem Traum aufgeweckt hatte. Schließlich hatte er ihr Schlaftabletten gegeben, damit sie zumindest den Rest der Nacht schlafen konnte.

Ronnie setzte sich auf den Stuhl neben Harrys Bett ohne seine Hand loszulassen. Ihre Nerven lagen blank. Und wenn sie ehrlich war, fühlte sie sich durch Laurens Anwesenheit irgendwie ziemlich gestört. Schon seit einiger Zeit gingen ihre Gefühle für Harry weit über Freundschaft hinaus und Lauren war nun mal die Ex. Ronnie war sich sicher, dass Harry noch sehr viel für Lauren empfand und umgekehrt genauso. Warum sonst hatte Lauren zuerst ihn angerufen, als sie Daniel vor ihrer Haustür bemerkt hatte? Sie hätte doch auch Steven oder Scott anrufen können, aber nein, es musste Harry sein. Die Frage ‚Warum ausgerechnet Harry' geisterte ihr schon im Kopf rum, seitdem Lauren ihr zuvor die ganze Sache erklärt hatte. Wie das mit Harry passiert war. Ronnie wollte es sich nicht eingestehen, aber in ihrem Inneren gab sie Lauren die Schuld an Harrys Zustand. Das klang zwar ziemlich fies und unfair, aber so empfand sie nun mal. Deswegen hatte sie, seitdem sie das Krankenhaus betreten hatten, auch kein Wort mehr mit ihr geredet. Sie konnte Lauren schließlich nicht offen ins Gesicht sagen „Es ist alles deine Schuld!" Immerhin wusste sie, dass auch Lauren sehr unter den Ereignissen litt und sie musste es durch Beschuldigungen nicht noch schlimmer machen.

Sie konzentrierte sich wieder auf Harry. Er sah so verletzlich aus, so hatte sie ihn noch nie gesehen. Normalerweise versteckte er seine Gefühle hinter einer eisernen Maske und ließ nichts an sich ran. Aber ihn jetzt so zu sehen, an die ganzen Geräte angeschlossen, so hilflos in dem großen Krankenbett… es machte ihr fast schon Angst.

Lauren hatte im Moment ganz andere Dinge im Kopf. Marilyn. Daniel. Sie wollte und konnte jetzt einfach nicht über Harry nachdenken. Sie konnte ihn ja noch nicht einmal länger als ein paar Sekunden ansehen! Sie versuchte, ihre Gedanken auf etwas anderes zu lenken, aber das war gar nicht so leicht…

Plötzlich klingelte ihr Handy. Lauren holte es aus ihrer Tasche und sah aufs Display. Unbekannte Nummer. Hmm… Sie zögerte etwas, bevor sie abnahm.

„Davis?"

„_Hallo, Miss Davis"_, ertönte seine Stimme.

Ihre Atmung wurde schneller. Oh Gott. Allein schon seine Stimme verursachte bei ihr fast eine Herzattacke. Zumindest kam es ihr so vor.

„Warum rufst du an, Daniel?", fragte Lauren. Das „Was willst du" konnte sie sich schenken, die Antwort kannte sie ja bereits.

Steven wurde nun auch aufmerksam, als er mitbekam, wen Lauren an der Strippe hatte. Er sah alarmiert auf und beobachtete Lauren, als würde er in ihrem Gesicht nach irgendwelchen Anzeichen suchen, dass etwas Schlimmes passiert war. Aber im Moment sah sie einfach nur geschockt und wütend aus.

„_Ich wollte Ihre Stimme hören, ist doch klar",_ antwortete Daniel.

„Du verdammter Scheißkerl!", zischte sie. „Hör endlich auf damit!"

„_Ich liebe es, wenn Sie so reden",_ erwiderte er. _„Dirty Talk. Find ich gut. Der eigentliche Grund, warum ich anrufe, ist, weil ich Sie fragen wollte, ob Sie nicht irgendwas vermissen."_

„Was…?"

Vermissen? Lauren verstand nicht, wovon er sprach. Was sollte sie denn vermissen? Sie konnte förmlich die Zahnräder in ihrem Kopf rattern hören. Auf was wollte er hinaus? Hmm… was gab es da, was sie vermissen könnte? Wieso eigentlich? Hatte er sie beklaut? Das war nicht seine Art, außerdem, was könnte er damit erreichen wollen? Aber sie vermisste nichts und abgesehen davon, dass Daniel permanent Psycho-Druck auf sie ausübte, Harry wegen ihr im Krankenhaus lag und sie Marilyn schon den ganzen Tag nicht gesehen hatte, ging es ihr gut.

Moment.

„Was hast du mit ihr gemacht, du Mistkerl!", schrie sie aufgebracht. „Wo ist sie?"

Sie hörte Daniel boshaft lachen. _„Sie ist hier bei mir."_

‚OK, ganz ruhig, Lauren, der blufft doch nur', redete sie in Gedanken auf sich selbst ein. Sie glaubte einfach nicht, dass Marilyn bei ihm war. Besser gesagt, sie _wollte_ es nicht glauben. Dass Marilyn den ganzen Tag nicht aufgetaucht war und auch gestern nicht im Krankenhaus erschienen war, hatte absolut nichts mit Daniel zu tun. Es durfte einfach nicht sein!

„_Aber ich bin bereit, mich auf einen Handel einzulassen…",_ fing Daniel dann an.

„_Lass dich nicht von ihm erpressen, Lauren!",_ hörte sie Marilyn rufen.

Verdammt!

Lauren konnte kaum noch atmen. Daniel hatte Marilyn! Das war zu viel für sie. Zuerst Harry und nun Marilyn. Sie hielt das nicht mehr aus. Wenn Daniel Marilyn irgendwas antun würde, könnte sie sich das nie verzeihen. Machte sie sich nicht schon genug Vorwürfe wegen Harry? Aber nun auch noch Marilyn?

„Oh Gott, Daniel… bitte! Lass sie in Ruhe, bitte!", flehte Lauren.

Hätte er nicht jemand anderes nehmen können? Warum nur ausgerechnet Marilyn?

„_Naja. Das hängt von Ihnen ab",_ meinte Daniel. _„Wenn Sie tun, was ich von Ihnen will, dann wird ihr nichts geschehen. Wenn Sie sich weigern, dann… wie soll ich sagen, dann könnte es ziemlich ungemütlich für Miss Sudor werden. Um es mal vorsichtig auszudrücken."_

„Nein, bitte! Was willst du?", fragte Lauren verzweifelt. Sie konnte nicht glauben, dass er sie tatsächlich erpresste. So was passierte doch nur in Filmen! „Ich tu alles, aber bitte lass sie in Ruhe!"

„_Ich will, dass Sie endlich einsehen, dass wir zusammengehören!",_ erwiderte er. _„Ich weiß, dass Sie das wissen, also warum wehren Sie sich so dagegen? Glauben Sie im Ernst, Mr. Senate könnte Sie glücklich machen? Mr. Guber? Miss Sudor? Sie wissen, dass nur ICH das kann! Es tut mir sehr Leid, dass ich Sie dazu zwingen muss, aber in Wirklichkeit wollen Sie es auch."_ Er gab ihr noch seine Adresse durch, bevor er auflegte.

Lauren starrte geschockt auf das Display. Steven sah sie erwartungsvoll an. Was war denn nun?

„Daniel hat Marilyn!", beantwortete sie seine ungestellte Frage. „Ich muss sofort zu ihr! Deswegen war sie heute nicht in der Schule! Ich bringe allen Menschen, die ich liebe, nur Unglück!"

„Hören Sie auf, sich Vorwürfe zu machen", entgegnete Steven.

„Ach, ich bitte Sie! Harry wurde angeschossen und Marilyn entführt! Sagen Sie jetzt nicht, dass das alles nichts mit mir zu tun hat! Denn Daniel tut diese Sachen wegen MIR!", rief sie.

„Aber Sie sind nicht Schuld!"

„Doch, indirekt schon!"

„Hören Sie auf damit! Sie beide!", rief Ronnie plötzlich und sprang von ihrem Stuhl auf. „Harry wurde gestern angeschossen und es geht ihm scheiße und das einzige, was Sie beide können, ist herumzustreiten, wen nun mehr Schuld trifft! Sind wir deswegen hergekommen? Ich glaube nicht!"

Eine Krankenschwester steckte den Kopf zur Tür rein. „Würden Sie bitte aufhören, rumzuschreien? Mr. Senate braucht jetzt Ruhe. Ansonsten muss ich Sie leider bitten, zu gehen."

„Es tut uns Leid, wir werden leiser sein", verkündete Steven.

„Könnten Sie das Reden vielleicht ganz einstellen?", fragte die Krankenschwester.

„Natürlich", antwortete Steven.

Die Krankenschwester nickte dankend und schloss die Tür wieder.

Ronnie setzte sich wieder und griff nach Harrys Hand. Sie hatte mal wieder die Beherrschung verloren. Toll. Sie war einfach keine gute Lehrerin, dazu ließ sie sich in Krisensituationen viel zu sehr von ihren Gefühlen leiten. Warum konnte sie nicht so sein wie Harry? Unnahbar, gefühlskalt. Sie bewunderte ihn dafür.

In Laurens Kopf drehte sich alles. Daniel hatte Marilyn. Daniel hatte Marilyn! Sie wollte das einfach nicht wahrhaben. Was würde sie erwarten, wenn sie an seiner Wohnung ankam? Würde er Marilyn gehen lassen? Würde er sie umbringen?

Ihre Angst um Marilyn brachte sie fast um den Verstand.

Schließlich holte sie ihre Autoschlüssel aus der Tasche.

„Was haben Sie vor?", fragte Steven mit gesenkter Stimme.

„Ich fahre zu seiner Wohnung", antwortete Lauren schlicht und ging zur Tür.

Steven hielt sie fest. „Das ist nicht Ihr Ernst!"

„Was soll ich Ihrer Meinung nach denn tun?", entgegnete sie. „Warten, bis er ihr wehtut? Bis er sie umbringt? Das werde ich nicht!"

Entschlossen verließ Lauren das Zimmer mit den Worten „Lincoln Street, Chinatown" und ging mit schnellen Schritten zu den Aufzügen. Steven wollte ihr zuerst folgen, entschied dann aber, dass es sinnvoller war, die Polizei zu verständigen.

Marilyn rüttelte wie wild an der Wohnzimmertür, aber es war hoffnungslos. Daniel hatte sie eingeschlossen, damit er solange eine Dusche nehmen konnte. Er hatte gemeint, dass er sich noch frisch für Lauren machen müsste. Marilyn war fast das Kotzen gekommen, als er das gesagt hatte. Im Übrigen roch es in der Wohnung ziemlich unangenehm.

Sie hatte schon vergeblich nach einem Fluchtweg gesucht, aber alle Türen waren verschlossen, genauso wie das Fenster. Vielleicht konnte sie die Tür ja irgendwie aufbrechen… Nur mit was? Sie sah sich suchend im Zimmer um. Außer einem Sofa, einem Couchtisch, einem Fernseher, einer Stereoanlage und einem großen Schrank gab es nicht viel. In der Ecke stand ein Karton mit noch mehr Bildern von Lauren, aber sonst… Marilyns Blick fiel auf den Schrank. Sie bezweifelte zwar, dass Daniel darin ein Brecheisen aufbewahrte, aber nachsehen konnte man ja trotzdem mal.

Aus dem Bad hörte sie Daniel „Everything I do, I do it for you" singen. Wenn man es singen nennen konnte. Er traf kaum einen Ton und die hohen Töne klangen ziemlich quietschig. Marilyn verspürte das dringende Bedürfnis, ihm jetzt auf der Stelle Gesangunterricht zu geben oder ihn mit ihrem eigenen Gesang zu übertönen. Das konnte man so einfach nicht lassen! Und für sie als Musiklehrerin klang das Ganze einfach noch grausamer, als für normale Ohren.

Die Schranktür klemmte. Hatte er den Schrank etwa auch abgeschlossen? Das war ja lächerlich. Sie rüttelte an der Tür und schließlich öffnete sie sich.

Mit was auch immer sie gerechnet hatte, das, was da aus dem Schrank vor ihre Füße fiel, war es nicht gewesen. Für einen Augenblick lang konnte sie nicht mehr atmen. Vor ihr auf dem Boden lag die Leiche eines Mannes. Ihm war die Kehle durchgeschnitten worden und er starrte aus leeren ausdruckslosen Augen zu ihr hoch. Mit langsamen Schritten entfernte sie sich von dem toten Körper. Sie konnte nicht schreien, sie konnte nicht wegrennen, sie stand vollkommen unter Schock. Nun wurde ihr auch klar, woher dieser verweste Geruch stammte. Wie lange hatte Daniel diese Leiche schon im Schrank aufbewahrt? Marilyn war keine Expertin, aber es mussten schon einige Tage sein. Sie wollte ihren Blick von der Leiche abwenden, aber es ging einfach nicht. Ihr stiegen Tränen in die Augen und ihre Hand wanderte über ihren Mund.

In dem Moment schloss Daniel die Wohnzimmertür auf und kam herein. Er hatte nur ein Handtuch um die Hüften und einen sehr schlampigen Knoten gemacht, was Marilyns Gemütszustand nicht gerade verbesserte. Sein Blick fiel zuerst auf die Leiche, dann auf Marilyn, die noch immer entsetzt den leblosen Körper anstarrte. Schließlich schloss sie die Augen und sofort kullerten Tränen über ihre Wangen. Als sie ihre Augen wieder öffnete, sah sie Daniel an. Ihr wurde schlecht. Er war nicht nur ein Psychopath, ein Kidnapper und ein Stalker, er war auch noch ein Mörder! Sie wollte hier raus. Sie MUSSTE hier raus. Sie konnte nicht in einem Raum mit dieser Leiche sein und noch weniger mit einem Mörder!

Daniel kam langsam auf sie zu und durchbohrte sie mit einem Blick, den sie nicht deuten konnte. Mit jedem Schritt, den er auf sie zukam, wich sie zwei Schritte vor ihm zurück. Sie konnte noch immer nicht schreien oder hysterisch werden, sie war einfach zu geschockt. Würde er sie auch umbringen? Marilyn bemerkte, dass sein Handtuch bei jedem Schritt etwas weiter seine Hüfte runterrutschte. Schließlich hatte er sie in eine Ecke gedrängt und in dem Moment, als ihr Rücken die Wand hinter ihr berührte, bekam sie Panik. Was hatte er jetzt vor? Würde er sie umbringen, weil sie sein „kleines Geheimnis" entdeckt hatte? Er stand nun direkt vor ihr, halbnackt, und streckte die Hand nach ihr aus. ‚Nein, fass mich nicht an! Bitte, fass mich nicht an!', dachte sie. In ihrer Angst konnte sie sich nicht bewegen, geschweige denn, sich effektiv gegen ihn wehren. Mit seinen Fingern wischte er ihre Tränen weg.

„Hey, Sie müssen keine Angst haben", sagte Daniel. „Ich wollte ihn nicht umbringen. Wirklich nicht! Aber ich brauchte doch eine Wohnung und als er sie mir nicht freiwillig überlassen wollte… naja, und dann war da dieses große Küchenmesser. Ich hatte es nicht geplant, es ist einfach passiert. Er hat mich provoziert, er hat es praktisch herausgefordert."

„Und das rechtfertigt es?", flüsterte Marilyn darauf. Sie war überrascht, dass sie überhaupt was herausgebracht hatte. Sie wusste inzwischen, dass Daniel sehr leicht reizbar war. Im ersten Moment war er gut drauf und lachte über seine eigenen Witze, im nächsten war er gefühlskalt und aggressiv.

„Ja", antwortete er.

Marilyn glaubte, sich verhört zu haben.

„Du tötest einen Menschen, nur weil er nicht das tut, was du willst?", fragte sie ungläubig.

„Keine Angst. Ich werde Sie nicht töten", erwiderte er. Plötzlich wurde sein Blick wieder eiskalt. Sein Daumen berührte ihre aufgeplatzte Unterlippe und er grinste. „Noch nicht…"

Sie schlug seine Hand weg. Er widerte sie an! Überall, wo er sie berührte, verspürte sie sofort den Drang, sich zu waschen. Langsam fing ihr Gehirn wieder an zu arbeiten. Und es schrie nur eins: FLUCHT! Die Wohnzimmertür stand noch immer offen. Sie stieß ihn mit aller Kraft von sich und rannte von ihm weg. Sie hatte die Tür fast erreicht, als er sie von hinten packte. Marilyn hatte keine Chance mehr zu reagieren, da stieß er sie schon mit aller Gewalt zu Boden. Sie knallte mit dem Kopf gegen den Couchtisch und ihre Sicht verdunkelte sich langsam. ‚Nein, ich darf nicht ohnmächtig werden!', schrie sie in Gedanken. ‚Ich darf nicht ohnmächtig werden…'

Lauren sprang aus ihrem Wagen und ging zur Wohnungstür. Mit zittrigen Fingern drückte sie auf die Klingel bei dem Namen, den Daniel ihr genannt hatte. Sekunden später öffnete sich die Tür und sie betrat das Treppenhaus. Zögerlich stieg sie die Treppen hinauf, bis sie an der Wohnungstür ankam, an der Daniel schon auf sie wartete.

„Kommen Sie rein", lächelte er.

Sie betrat die Wohnung. Es lag ein fauler Geruch in der Luft. Als sie sich umsah, bekam sie den Mund nicht mehr zu. Die Wohnung war tapeziert mit Bildern von ihr! Sie sah sich fassungslos um. Überall ihr Gesicht! OK, jetzt machte er ihr richtig Angst.

Daniel schloss die Wohnungstür wieder. Inzwischen hatte er sich vollständig angezogen und außerdem hatte er die Leiche wieder zurück in den Schrank gepackt. Er befürchtete, dass Lauren ähnlich wie Marilyn auf den Toten reagieren könnte und das wollte er nicht riskieren.

„Sehen Sie sich ruhig um, ich werde derweil in die Küche gehen", meinte er und verschwand in einem Zimmer.

Lauren ging vorsichtig durch die Wohnung. Er hatte sie überall fotografiert! Auf einigen Bildern war sie mit ihren Kollegen im Lehrerzimmer zu sehen. Wie hatte er diese Aufnahmen nur unbemerkt machen können? Warum war ihr nicht früher etwas aufgefallen? Sie hätte doch irgendwie spüren müssen, dass sie beobachtet wurde.

Langsam betrat sie das Wohnzimmer. Hier war der eigenartige Geruch besonders stark. Was war das nur! Auch dieser Raum war voll mit Bildern von ihr und in einer Ecke stand auch noch ein Karton mit Bildern. Das war ja echt total krank.

Dann entdeckte sie Marilyn auf der Couch.

„Marilyn!", rief sie und rannte sofort zu ihr.

Marilyn war bewusstlos und hatte eine Platzwunde an der Unterlippe und sie blutete aus einer Wunde an der Stirn. Was hatte Daniel mit ihr gemacht! Lauren wurde so unglaublich wütend bei dem Gedanken, dass Daniel ihre Marilyn geschlagen hatte. Sanft strich sie Marilyn die Haare aus dem Gesicht.

„Es tut mir so Leid, Marilyn", flüsterte sie.

Lauren bemerkte nicht, wie Daniel das Wohnzimmer betrat, sich gegen die Wand lehnte und sie beobachtete. Er hatte ein zufriedenes Lächeln auf den Lippen. Immerhin hatte er sie schon mal in seiner Wohnung, das war doch ein ganz guter Anfang. Es würde sicher nicht mehr lang dauern, bis er sein Ziel erreicht hatte. Bald würde sie ihm ganz allein gehören. Doch dann sah er wieder diesen Blick in Laurens Augen. Es war derselbe, wie auf dem Foto. Dieses Leuchten in ihren Augen, der faszinierte, liebevolle Blick, wenn sie Marilyn ansah. Langsam aber sicher entwickelte sich Miss Sudor zu einem echten Problem für ihn. Eifersucht stieg in ihm hoch.

„Wollen Sie mich nicht begrüßen?", fragte er.

Seine Stimme riss sie aus ihrer kleinen Traumwelt wieder in die Realität zurück und sie sah über die Schulter zu ihm. Sie funkelte ihn wütend an. Sein süffisantes Grinsen machte sie aggressiv und sie war kurz davor, auf ihn loszugehen. Als sie die Waffe in seiner Hand bemerkte, entschied sie sich aber doch dagegen. Sie musste sich sehr beherrschen, um nicht auszurasten. Das war dieselbe Waffe, mit der er auf Harry geschossen hatte, da war sie sich sicher. Würde er damit auch auf Marilyn schießen?

„Es tut mir ja sehr Leid, aber so langsam bin ich mit meiner Geduld am Ende", meinte Daniel und spielte an der Waffe herum. „Ich habe Ihnen Monate Zeit gegeben, um endlich zu mir zu kommen. Ich will jetzt sofort von Ihnen wissen, warum Sie sich so sehr gegen Ihre Gefühle sträuben."

„Ich habe keine Gefühle für dich, warum kannst du das nicht einsehen!", rief Lauren. „Was wir hatten, war keine Liebe. Es war… etwas anderes. Aber keine Liebe! Und wenn du meinst, dass du mich dazu zwingen kannst, dich zu lieben… das wirst du niemals schaffen, Daniel. Nie-mals."

Er wurde wieder zornig. Sein Kopf nahm langsam die Farbe einer Tomate an. „Warum nicht?", presste er zwischen den Zähnen hervor. „Ich würde Ihnen alles geben. Alles was Sie wollen! Wir könnten weggehen, wir könnten durchbrennen. Oder wir bleiben in Boston und gründen eine Familie. Ein Mädchen und ein Junge. Ein Haus mit weißem Gartenzaun. Ein Hund! Wie klingt das? Ich kann es Ihnen geben!"

Er schnallte es nicht. Er schnallte es einfach nicht! Unglaublich. Lauren war mit ihrem Latein am Ende. Wie sollte sie ihm nur klar machen, dass das alles niemals passieren würde. Dass sie ihn nicht liebte und nie lieben würde, weil sie ihr Herz schon lange verschenkt hatte?

„Daniel…", fing sie dann an. „Du klammerst dich an einen Strohhalm! An ein Hirngespinst! Ich weiß nicht, was du dir vorgestellt hast, aber es wird nicht passieren! Du kannst niemanden dazu zwingen, dich zu lieben, das geht einfach nicht. Warum verstehst du das nicht!"

„Ich glaube Ihnen kein Wort!", schrie Daniel und richtete plötzlich seine Waffe auf sie. „Sie lieben mich! Ich weiß es! Sie spielen nur dieses Spielchen mit mir, manche Frauen stehen auf das. Sie spielen „Schwer zu kriegen", aber langsam reicht es mir!"

Sie hob beschwichtigend die Hände. „Daniel, lass die Waffe fallen, wir können auch in Ruhe darüber reden. Oder willst du mich von dir überzeugen, indem du mit einer Waffe auf mich zielst?"

„Ich ziele nicht auf Sie."

Ein kaltes Lächeln huschte über seine Lippen, als sich Laurens Augen weiteten. Ein wunder Punkt. Der einzige, den er ihm Moment ausnutzen konnte.

Sie stellte sich schützend vor Marilyn und sah plötzlich gar nicht mehr so selbstsicher aus, wie noch Sekunden zuvor.

„Na? Sind Sie nun bereit zu kooperieren?", fragte er und konnte sein Grinsen gar nicht mehr abschrauben.

Kooperieren. Was für eine nette Wortwahl.

„Ich will einfach nur, dass du Marilyn da raushälst!", verlangte Lauren. „Sie hat nichts mit uns beiden zu tun."

„Netter Versuch", murmelte er. „Miss Sudor scheint neben Mr. Senate Ihr einziger Schwachpunkt zu sein. Normalerweise halte ich nicht viel von Erpressung, aber ich habe keine andere Wahl. Und wie gesagt, wenn Sie kooperieren, wird Miss Sudor auch nichts geschehen. Es liegt ganz allein bei Ihnen, ob sie hier wieder lebend rauskommen wird."

„Was willst du nun genau von mir?", fragte sie.

„Dass Sie mich heiraten", erwiderte er.

Er griff in seine Hosentasche. Sie verfolgte seine Bewegungen aufmerksam und schluckte schwer, als er einen Ring hervorholte. Der meinte es wirklich Ernst! ‚Holy Shit…'

„Wir können noch heute nach Las Vegas fliegen und heiraten. Wir können Boston für immer verlassen und uns woanders unsere gemeinsame Zukunft aufbauen", erzählte Daniel begeistert und seine Augen fingen an zu leuchten.

Auf der Couch kam Marilyn langsam wieder zu sich, unbemerkt von Lauren und Daniel.

„Lässt du Marilyn dann gehen?", hakte Lauren nach.

„Natürlich", antwortete er und machte einen Schritt auf sie zu. Endlich hatte er sie soweit! Zufrieden grinsend nahm er ihre Hand und steckte ihr den Ring an. „Ich schätze, wir sind hiermit offiziell verlobt."

Marilyn wurde schlecht, als sie diese Szene sah. Das konnte nicht Laurens Ernst sein! Sie konnte Daniel doch nicht heiraten, das durfte einfach nicht sein. Sie wollte das nicht glauben. Konnte ihr Leben eigentlich noch sehr viel schlimmer werden! Ihr Kopf brummte noch immer von ihrer Bekanntmachung mit dem Couchtisch und sie schloss schnell wieder die Augen, in der Hoffnung, dass sie sich das alles nur eingebildet hatte.

Lauren starrte auf den Verlobungsring an ihrer Hand. Der Stein, der in den Ring eingefasst war, sah aus, wie ein Diamant. Ein Diamant! Sie sah ihn geschockt an, aber er grinste nur.

„Für meine Göttin nur das Beste", meinte er schlicht.

Hilfe.

„Ich werde sofort einen Flug nach Las Vegas buchen!", verkündete er enthusiastisch und griff nach seinem Handy.

Woher hatte er bloß das Geld, ihr so einen Ring zu kaufen…?

In dem Moment ging der Strom aus und das Zimmer wurde dunkel. Durch das einzige Fenster im Raum drang das Licht der untergehenden Sonne und hüllte das Zimmer in einen harmonischen Orangeton.

„Was ist denn jetzt los?", rief sie alarmiert.

„Stromausfall. Kann in dieser Bruchbude öfter passieren. Der Hausmeister wird sich sicher gleich drum kümmern", sagte Daniel schulterzuckend. Er durchsuchte sein Handy nach der Nummer vom Reisebüro.

Stromausfall, das hatte ja gerade noch gefehlt. Es wurde wirklich immer besser.

„Bevor wir gehen… Darf ich noch kurz mit ihr allein sein?", fragte Lauren und deutete auf Marilyn.

Daniel nickte gleichgültig. Wo hatte er bloß diese verdammte Nummer abgespeichert! Voll und ganz auf sein Handy konzentriert verließ er das Zimmer und knallte die Tür hinter sich zu.

Lauren setzte sich zu Marilyn auf die Couch und starrte sie an. Trotz der Platzwunden sah sie immer noch unglaublich hübsch aus. Als Laurens Blick auf den Diamantring fiel, stiegen ihr Tränen in die Augen. Sie konnte sich ein Leben mit Daniel nicht vorstellen und ihn zu heiraten würde wahrscheinlich eines der schlimmsten Erlebnisse ihres Lebens werden. Warum war das Leben nur so unfair? Warum war sie Daniel an diesem verdammten Tag begegnet? Und warum hatte sie sich nur auf ihn eingelassen? Wenn sie ehrlich war, hatte ihr das Gefühl gefallen, dass er sie so begehrte. Irgendwie hatte es sie angeturnt, dass er ein ehemaliger Schüler war. Im Nachhinein bereute sie jede Sekunde mit ihm. Aber von Daniel hatte sie die ganze Aufmerksamkeit bekommen, die ihr bei Harry und Marilyn gefehlt hatte. Marilyn…? Lauren seufzte. Sicher hatte sie oft Marilyns volle Aufmerksamkeit gehabt, schließlich war sie ihre Freundin, allerdings war es nicht die Art von Aufmerksamkeit, die sich Lauren von ihr wünschte. Ihr Blick wanderte zu Marilyns Lippen. Wie konnte sie gehen, ohne Marilyn zu sagen, was ihr nun schon so lange auf dem Herzen lag? Vorsichtig beugte sie sich zu ihr und ihre Lippen streiften nur ganz leicht Marilyns Wange. Lauren spürte, wie dieses Verlangen in ihr aufkam, das sie schon des öfteren in Marilyns Nähe gespürt hatte. Wenn sie mit ihr im Lehrerzimmer saß oder in der Stadt war, hatte sich Lauren hin und wieder dabei ertappt, sich zu fragen, wie sich Marilyns Lippen wohl anfühlen würden. Manchmal hatte Marilyn sie beim Starren erwischt und hatte sie gefragt, ob irgendwas nicht stimme. Lauren hatte sich jedes Mal rausgeredet. Wenn sie ehrlich war, hatte sie sich von Anfang an zu Marilyn hingezogen gefühlt. Diese Gefühle waren ungewohnt für sie gewesen und hatten ihr Anfangs etwas Angst gemacht, aber inzwischen wehrte sie sich nicht mehr dagegen. Was sie für Marilyn empfand hatte schlicht und ergreifend absolut nichts mehr mit Freundschaft zu tun. Inzwischen war es sehr viel mehr. Sie hatte sich nie getraut, Marilyn darauf anzusprechen.

„Warum, Lauren?", fragte Marilyn plötzlich.

Lauren sah überrascht in Marilyns Augen. Sie war wach!

„Warum heiratest du ihn?" Ihre Stimme war nicht mehr als ein Flüstern. „Du kannst doch nicht… einfach so…" Sie brach ab.

„Weil mir nichts anderes übrig bleibt", antwortete Lauren leise. „Ich kann nicht riskieren, dass er dir wieder wehtut… oder dich umbringt."

„Ich kann schon auf mich aufpassen, Lauren, nur bitte geh nicht mit ihm", bat Marilyn sie.

„Und wie du auf dich aufpassen kannst", meinte Lauren sarkastisch und ließ ihren Zeigefinger vorsichtig über Marilyns Unterlippe fahren. Ihre andere Hand strich sanft durch Marilyns Haare.

Marilyn zog Lauren etwas weiter zu sich runter. Sie bekam eine Gänsehaut, als sie den Blick bemerkte, mit dem Lauren sie ansah. Inzwischen war sie ihr so nah, dass sie Laurens Herz spüren konnte. Es raste, genauso wie ihr eigenes.

Ihre Blicke trafen sich und Lauren hatte das Gefühl, dass sie in Marilyns warmen dunklen Augen versinken könnte. Ihre Lippen kribbelten immer noch von dem Kontakt, den sie Sekunden zuvor mit Marilyns Wange gemacht hatten. Weiche warme Haut. Lauren platzte fast vor Neugier, als sie sich fragte, ob Marilyn so gut schmeckte wie sie roch. Sie wusste nicht, was genau es war. Es war eben dieser spezielle Marilyn-Duft der gerade ihre Sinne benebelte.

„Wie fühlst du dich?", flüsterte Lauren.

Marilyn zögerte etwas, bevor sie leise antwortete: „Verwirrt… aber gut."

Lauren sah sie überrascht an. Mit der Frage hatte sie eigentlich Marilyns körperliche Verfassung ansprechen wollen, aber die Antwort gefiel ihr. Hieß das, dass Marilyn dasselbe für sie empfand? Hätte sie Lauren überhaupt so dicht an sich rankommen lassen, wenn es nicht so wäre?

Lauren versuchte in Marilyns Augen zu erkennen, was sie dachte, was nicht leicht war, da Marilyns ohnehin dunkle Augen in dem unbeleuchteten Raum ganz schwarz wirkten. Wie in Zeitlupe kam Lauren ihr immer näher, doch kurz bevor sich ihre Lippen berührten, hielt sie inne. Ihre Hand wanderte von Marilyns Unterlippe an ihren Hals und sie wollte ihr endlich sagen, was sie nun schon so lange mit sich rumtrug, aber als sie den leidenschaftlichen Blick in Marilyns Augen sah, fiel es ihr plötzlich sehr schwer, zu sprechen.

„Marilyn, ich… ich…" Sie hatte das Gefühl gleich ersticken zu müssen, wenn sie Marilyn nicht endlich küssen konnte, aber sie wollte ihr noch so viel sagen…

Marilyn legte ihr sanft einen Finger auf die Lippen und flüsterte: „Ich weiß, Lauren." Sie strich Lauren die Haare aus dem Gesicht und lächelte sie an. Dann zog sie Lauren noch dichter an sich und ihre Lippen streiften sich.

Lauren war vollkommen elektrisiert von dem Gefühl und konnte sich für einige Sekunden nicht mehr bewegen. ‚OK, ich träume…', dachte sie. Sie hatte schon öfter Träume von Marilyn gehabt, aber bisher hatte sich keiner so echt angefühlt…

Zuerst war der Kuss vorsichtig und scheu, aber innerhalb von wenigen Sekunden wurde er immer leidenschaftlicher. Lauren konnte ihr gar nicht nah genug sein und ihre Hände wanderten langsam unter Marilyns Oberteil an ihre Taille.

Marilyn küsste sich zu Laurens Ohr. „Ich liebe dich auch", hauchte sie.

Das konnte nur ein Traum sein. Lauren rechnete damit, jede Sekunde von dem schrillen Klingeln ihres Weckers aus ihrer Fantasiewelt gerissen zu werden… aber das geschah nicht.

Sie löste sich von Marilyn, um ihr in die Augen zu sehen und erkannte, dass jedes Wort wahr war. ‚Sie _liebt _mich', wiederholte sie in Gedanken Marilyns Worte. ‚Marilyn Sudor liebt mich!' Marilyn sah sie etwas verunsichert an und Lauren lächelte.

Doch noch bevor sie etwas erwidern konnte, wurde die Wohnzimmertür aufgerissen und Daniel stand im Raum.

Steven vergrub frustriert das Gesicht in den Händen. Der Tag war, um es mit einem Wort zu beschreiben, grauenhaft. So grauenhaft, dass er schlimmer gar nicht mehr werden konnte.

‚Schlimmer geht immer', rief er sich ins Gedächtnis zurück.

Oh ja, es konnte sogar noch SEHR viel schlimmer kommen. Zwei seiner besten Lehrerinnen befanden sich in diesem Moment in der Wohnung eines Psychopathen, ein anderer Lehrer lag angeschossen im Krankenhaus… Ja, das war das Schlimmste. Hinzu kam aber noch, dass beim gesamten Kollegium die Nerven blank lagen und Marla Hendricks schon großzügig dabei war, ihre „happy pills" zu verteilen. Außerdem hatte er Ronnie Cooke beurlaubt, die sich geweigert hatte, von Harrys Seite zu weichen und so hatte er sie im Krankenhaus zurückgelassen. Als hätten sie nicht ohnehin schon Lehrermangel, aber der Tag heute toppte alles bisher da gewesene.

Aber das war noch nicht alles. Des Weiteren kamen noch die alltäglichen Probleme hinzu. Am frühen Morgen hatte es eine Schlägerei gegeben, wobei Scott sofort die ganze Bande suspendiert hatte und nun die Eltern der Kinder am Hals hatte. Die Cheerleadergruppe hatte sich beschwert, weil die Sporthalle vorübergehend als Proberaum für die Basketballmannschaft bereitstehen musste. Harvey Lipschultz hatte eine Rede über Wiedergeburt im Lehrerzimmer gehalten, worauf sich einige Lehrer beschwert hatten, da er sie ganz offensichtlich mit dem Gedanken anfreunden wollte, dass weder Miss Davis noch Miss Sudor wieder lebend zurückkehren würden. Steven wusste, dass Harvey es wie immer nur gut meinte, dennoch hatte er ihn zuvor in seinem Büro zur Rede gestellt.

Es klopfte an der Tür.

Steven sah überrascht auf. Es war schon spät, die meisten der Lehrer waren zu Hause.

Scott kam herein. Er sah besorgt aus.

„Etwas Neues von Lauren?", fragte er nervös.

Steven schüttelte nur den Kopf und Scott atmete enttäuscht aus. Steven machte sich schon Vorwürfe, dass er Lauren alleine zu Daniels Wohnung hatte fahren lassen. Hätte er sie doch nur begleitet! Die Polizei hatte zwar versprochen, sich darum zu kümmern, aber das konnte bei denen ja viel heißen. Die waren doch sonst nicht so unzuverlässig! Musste erst ein Mord geschehen, bis sich da was tat! Steven war einfach nur noch wütend, besorgt, verwirrt, von Schuldgefühlen geplagt… alles zur gleichen Zeit.

„Und die Polizei?", hakte Scott nach einer Weile nach.

Steven zuckte mit den Schultern. „Nichts Neues."

Scott ließ sich frustriert auf den Stuhl gegenüber von Steven fallen. Warum musste so was ausgerechnet Lauren passieren? Wäre es eine der anderen Lehrerinnen gewesen, dann würde er sich zumindest nicht die ganze Zeit das Hirn zermartern, ob es ihr gut ging. Aber nun bekam er Lauren überhaupt nicht mehr aus dem Kopf. Wie hatte Steven sie nur allein gehen lassen können? Auf Lauren musste aufgepasst werden, es war ja nicht gerade so, dass sie muskelbepackt und 3 Meter groß war… Im Gegenteil. Sie war klein und elegant und zart und zerbrechlich und… ‚Schluss damit, Guber!', rief er sich in Gedanken zu Recht. Jedenfalls wollte er sich gar nicht ausmalen, was Daniel ihr alles antun könnte. Aber vielleicht ging es ihr ja gut? Vielleicht hatten Marilyn und sie ihn ja überrumpeln und flüchten können? Sehr unwahrscheinlich. Genau wie Lauren war Marilyn nicht unbedingt eine Frau, die man als „kräftig" oder gar „muskulös" beschreiben könnte. Ganz und gar nicht. Aber vielleicht hätten sie zu zweit ja eine Chance…? ‚Wunschdenken', dachte er dann. ‚Ich muss mich mit der Realität abfinden.' Alles scheiße.

„Und nun?", fragte er.

„Ich hab keine Ahnung", erwiderte Steven. „Ich nehme an, wir können nur noch warten und beten."

Scott blickte betrübt zu Boden. Keiner von beiden sagte noch etwas.

Stille.

„VERDAMMT!"

Scott zuckte bei Stevens unerwartetem Ausbruch erschrocken zusammen.

„Wie konnte ich nur so dumm sein! Wie konnte ich sie alleine zu seiner Wohnung fahren lassen?", rief Steven. „Wie konnte ich nur denken, dass die Polizei das alles regeln würde!"

Er stand auf und ging um seinen Schreibtisch herum, sodass er nun direkt vor Scott stand.

„Ich kann nicht mehr hier rumsitzen und darauf warten, dass irgendwas passiert!", sagte er und nahm seine Jacke.

„Äh… weißt du denn, wo dieser Daniel wohnt?", fragte Scott darauf.

Steven schlüpfte in seine Jacke. „Lauren sagte etwas von Chinatown… Lincoln Street… Oder so ähnlich. Ich werde da jetzt hinfahren und den kleinen Scheißer so dermaßen vermöbeln, dass ihm hören und sehen vergeht!"

Steven war schon aus der Tür gerauscht, bevor Scott ihm noch irgendwie widersprechen, geschweige denn, ihn aufhalten konnte.

Schließlich sprang er auf und raste aus Harpers Büro. „Steven, warte auf mich!"

„ICH BRING SIE UM!"

Lauren versuchte verzweifelt, Daniel von Marilyn fern zu halten, aber er schubste sie unsanft zur Seite, sodass sie zu Boden fiel.

Daniel war vollkommen ausgerastet und hatte Lauren grob von Marilyn weggezerrt. Ganz offensichtlich gab er Marilyn die „Schuld" an dem, was er gerade gesehen hatte und in seinen Augen funkelte blinde Wut und Eifersucht.

Marilyn wollte sich aufsetzen, aber da drückte Daniel sie schon wieder zurück auf die Couch. Er saß nun auf ihr, mit der einen Hand drückte er sie nach unten und in der anderen hielt er seine Waffe.

Lauren rappelte sich schnell wieder auf und wollte auf Daniel zustürmen, da feuerte er einen Schuss auf sie ab. Sie zuckte geschockt zusammen, als er sie nur um Millimeter verfehlte.

„Keinen Schritt weiter, Miss Davis, oder Sie werden auch sterben!", schrie er.

Er war wirklich bereit, sie zu töten…? Aber er war doch besessen von ihr! Anscheinend schreckte er in seiner Wut vor nichts zurück.

Daniel war außer sich. Er hatte zwar gewusst, dass sich Miss Davis und Miss Sudor sehr nahe standen, aber er hätte nicht gedacht, WIE nahe! Im Augenblick war ihm alles egal, denn er wollte sie beide nur noch leiden sehen. Wie konnte Miss Davis ihm das nur antun! ‚Das wird sie bereuen! Das wird sie so was von bereuen!' Dass Miss Davis und Miss Sudor nun doch mehr als Freundinnen waren, konnte er schamlos ausnutzen. Und das würde er auch! ‚Die werden sich wünschen, niemals geboren worden zu sein, wenn ich mit ihnen fertig bin!', dachte er. Ein kaltes vorfreudiges Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen.

Mit der Waffe hielt er Lauren von sich ab. Er zielte direkt auf sie und sie wagte es nicht, sich zu bewegen. Denn er würde auf sie schießen. Und wie er auf sie schießen würde! Was sie soeben getan hatte, konnte sie nicht mehr gut machen. Niemals.

Marilyn versuchte, ihn von sich runter zu drücken, aber er war einfach zu schwer. Ihr Herz raste panisch, weil Daniel noch immer die Waffe auf Lauren gerichtet hatte. Als sie das Lächeln auf seinen Lippen bemerkte, lief es ihr eiskalt den Rücken runter. Er hatte so einen richtigen Killerblick drauf und dass er in der Lage war zu morden, das hatte sie ja schon früher am Abend verdeutlicht bekommen.

Plötzlich zog er ein Messer aus seinem Gürtel und seine Augen wanderten von Lauren zu Marilyn. Das würde ein Spaß werden. Seitdem er den Wohnungsbesitzer getötet hatte, war ihm bewusst geworden, dass Töten für ihn eine perverse Art von Entertainment war. Die Furcht in den Augen seiner Opfer zu sehen, so wie er sie gerade in Miss Sudors sah, spornte ihn an, noch brutaler zu werden. Er spürte, dass sie zitterte und bemerkte, dass es einen großen Unterschied machte, ob er nun einen Mann oder eine Frau umbrachte. Der Wohnungsbesitzer, sein Name war übrigens Jeffrey gewesen, hatte zwar Angst in den Augen gehabt, aber er hatte seine Furcht unterdrückt. Er war weder in Panik geraten, noch hatte er gezittert. Dafür, dass Daniel mit erhobenem Messer vor ihm gestanden hatte, hatte er noch ziemlich cool reagiert. Und irgendwie hatte ihn das enttäuscht. Nun, als er in Miss Sudors Augen sah, erkannte er alles, was er haben wollte. Todesangst, Panik, Hilflosigkeit, Schwäche. Er kam ihr mit seinem Messer immer näher und als sie ihm das Messer aus der Hand schlagen wollte, musste er grinsen, als sie sich schnitt. Mit der Messerspitze strich er langsam von ihrem Hals abwärts ihren Körper entlang. Aus dem Augenwinkel bemerkte er, wie Lauren sich bewegte und schoss erneut in ihre Richtung. Sofort blieb sie wieder wie versteinert stehen. Er wollte sich diesen Spaß nicht versauen lassen!

Miss Sudors dunkle Haut reizte ihn, aber gleichzeitig ging ihm der Gedanke durch den Kopf, dass Blut auf Miss Davis' weißer Haut einen sehr viel schöneren Kontrast bilden würde. ‚Dazu komm ich noch', dachte er dann.

Steven bremste seinen Wagen ab und stieg aus, gefolgt von Scott. Er hatte vor einem großen Wohnkomplex angehalten. Wie sollte er Daniel nur finden? Er war in der richtigen Straße, aber wo genau wohnte er nun?

Die Frage wurde ihm nur Sekunden später beantwortet, als plötzlich ein Schrei aus dem Wohnkomplex vor ihm kam. Er musste aus einem der angelehnten Fenster kommen und Steven erkannte die Stimme, es war Lauren! Scott zuckte zusammen. Hastig ging Steven die Namenschilder bei den Klingeln durch, wo glücklicherweise die Vornamen oder zumindest Abkürzungen der Vornamen dabeistanden. Kein Daniel und auch kein D. Verdammt! In dem Moment kam ein großer grauhaariger Mann an ihm vorbei und schloss die Tür auf, die ins Treppenhaus führte. Aha, ein Bewohner!

„Entschuldigen Sie!"

Der Mann drehte sich mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen zu Steven um.

„Wohnt in diesem Haus ein Mann namens Daniel?", fragte Steven

„Nein", erwiderte der Mann knapp. „Ich kenne jeden hier. Nen Daniel gibt's hier nich."

„Haben Sie in letzter Zeit vielleicht öfter jemanden gesehen, der nicht hier wohnt?", wollte Steven wissen.

Der Mann schwieg einige Sekunden und sah aus, als würde er angestrengt nachdenken. „Ja, da fällt mir einer ein. Seit n paar Tagen geht hier so'n kleiner Freak ein und aus. Nich älter als 25. Der hat sich bei Jeff eingenistet, da fällt mir ein, ich hab Jeff schon lang nich mehr geseh'n…", meinte der Mann. „Gestern Nacht erst hab ich den Kleinen wieder gesehen. Wollte gerade in den Heizraum, weil sich Miss Nielson beschwert hat, dass sie kein Heißwasser mehr bekommt, da kam der Kleine grad mit so nem Mädel aus der Garage." Er hustete und lehnte sich gegen den Türrahmen. „N gut aussehendes Mädel, schwarze Haare, dunkle Augen, so um die 30 würd ich sagen. Viel zu hübsch für den kleinen Scheißer und wenn se mich fragen, die hat er sich gekauft."

„Und wo wohnt dieser Jeff?", fragte Steven beunruhigt. Die Beschreibung passte auf Marilyn, er war sich sicher, dass er Daniel finden würde.

„Geh'n se hier die Treppe hoch, auf Jeffs Schuhabstreifer is n Arsch abgebildet, Sie könn die Tür gar nich verfehl'n", antwortete der Mann und da raste Steven auch schon an ihm vorbei ins Treppenhaus.

Scott hatte Mühe, mit ihm Schritt zu halten und als Steven endlich vor einer Tür stehen blieb, war Scott schon ganz aus der Puste. Auf dem Schuhabtreter war tatsächlich ein nackter Hintern abgebildet mit den Worten „Tret mich!". Erneut drang ein Schrei aus der Wohnung, diesmal von Marilyn.

„Geh zur Seite, Scott", verlangte Steven und schob Scott etwas von der Tür weg. Dann nahm er Anlauf und warf sich mit seinem vollen Gewicht gegen die Tür, die sich darauf mit einem lauten Krachen öffnete.

Steven stolperte in die Wohnung. Scott betrat nach ihm die Wohnung und sah sich fasziniert um. Wow, so viele Bilder von Lauren! Vielleicht konnte er sich da ja ein paar einstecken…

„Komm mit", zischte Steven und zog Scott mit sich zum Wohnzimmer.

Scott beobachtete mit großen Augen, wie Steven eine Waffe zog. Äääh… Davon hatte er gar nichts mitgekriegt! Irgendwie sah der Direktor der Winslow High nun noch gefährlicher aus, als sonst schon. Er war groß, ziemlich kräftig, hatte ne Glatze und nun auch noch ne Waffe. Wenn er nicht Scotts Freund gewesen wäre, hätte Scott sich nun vor Angst in die Hosen gemacht…

Steven zögerte nicht lang und stürmte ins Wohnzimmer.

Daniel und Marilyn lagen inzwischen auf dem Boden und Lauren zerrte die ganze Zeit an Daniel herum. Marilyn war zwar nicht gerade ein Kraftprotz, aber wenn sie nicht gerade unter Schock stand oder in Panik war, dann konnte auch sie ganz schön fest zuschlagen. Allerdings hatte sie sich dafür von Daniel sofort einige Schnittwunden am ganzen Körper eingefangen.

Alle hielten inne, als sie Steven und Scott im Raum bemerkten. Steven zielte mit seiner Waffe direkt auf Daniel, dieser presste seine Pistole allerdings fest gegen Marilyns Brust und sah den Direktor herausfordernd an.

„Schön Sie zu sehen", meinte er mit übertriebener Freundlichkeit. „Wollen Sie zuschauen?"

„Daniel, wenn du sie jetzt gehen lässt, dann kannst du vielleicht noch was von deinem Leben retten", redete Steven auf den jungen Mann ein. „Wenn du die beiden tötest, dann kommst du in den Knast und zwar für eine Ewigkeit! Lass Miss Davis und Miss Sudor gehen, wenn dir etwas an deiner Zukunft liegt, Junge!"

„Hören Sie auf mit diesem Psycho-Scheiß! Reden Sie nicht mit mir, wie mit einem Schüler!", verlangte Daniel gereizt. „Meine Zukunft ist mir scheiß egal, verdammt! Ohne Miss Davis will ich keine Zukunft mehr haben!"

„Daniel, ist dir überhaupt klar, wie krank das ist?", fragte Lauren verzweifelt und versuchte erneut, ihn von Marilyn runterzuzerren, aber er stieß sie mit aller Kraft von sich.

„Halten Sie die Klappe!", brüllte er. „Wir hätten glücklich zusammen werden können, aber Sie haben sich dagegen entschieden! Gegen Ihre wahren Gefühle! Sie haben unser beider Leben ruiniert, ist IHNEN das klar, Miss Davis!" Sein Blick fiel wieder auf Marilyn. „Und Sie… ich hätte Sie schon bei meinem ersten Verdacht aus dem Weg räumen sollen. Sie wollten mir Miss Davis wegnehmen, das werden Sie jetzt bereuen!"

„Daniel, nicht!", schrie Lauren hysterisch, aber da drückte er schon ab.

Lauren kreischte auf, doch ihr Schrei erstickte schnell, als sie nur ein leises Klacken von der Pistole vernahm.

Marilyn blickte auf die Waffe, die auf ihre Brust gerichtet war, und dann zu Daniel. Er starrte ungläubig auf das Gerät in seiner Hand.

Keine Kugeln mehr. Das durfte ja wohl nicht wahr sein! Wütend schleuderte er die Waffe durch den Raum. Alle Anwesenden waren noch viel zu geschockt, um etwas zu sagen, aber da krempelte er plötzlich seine Ärmel hoch.

„Waffen sind so primitiv!", grummelte er, als er seine Hände an Marilyns Hals legte.

Marilyns Hände schnellten sofort an ihren Hals über seine und sie versuchte, seine Hände wegzudrücken.

Er fühlte für eine Sekunde nur ihren Puls und grinste diabolisch, als er schließlich seinen Druck verstärkte und anfing, sie zu würgen.

Steven wollte nicht auf Daniel schießen, aber er ließ ihm wirklich kaum eine andere Wahl. Aber gerade als er abdrücken wollte, rannte Scott ihm in die Schusslinie.

„Scott!"

Blinde Wut spiegelte sich in Scotts Augen wieder, als er sich mit voller Wucht auf Daniel stürzte.

„Ich bring dich um, du Bastard!", schrie Scott.

Lauren und Steven standen mit offenem Mund daneben und beobachteten, wie Scott den jüngeren Mann windelweich klopfte. Er nahm dabei weder Rücksicht auf das Messer, nach dem Daniel gegriffen hatte, noch auf Marilyn, die nun das Gewicht von gleich zwei Männern auf sich hatte.

Daniel ließ von Marilyn ab und versuchte stattdessen Scotts Schläge abzuwehren. Wenn Daniel nicht das Messer in der Hand gehabt hätte, hätte die Szene zum Schreien komisch ausgesehen. Daniel auf Marilyn, Scott auf Daniel, und alle drei zwischen der Couch und dem Tisch eingeklemmt.

Steven brauchte einige Sekunden, bis er reagieren konnte. Er hatte Scott noch nie so gesehen, der ging echt total ab! Schließlich erwachte er aus seiner Starre und eilte Scott zur Hilfe. Dann, plötzlich, rutschte Daniel das Messer aus der Hand. Alle hielten förmlich die Luft an, als das Messer durch die Luft flog. Er rauschte knapp an Scotts Ohr vorbei und blieb schließlich in der Couchlehne stecken.

„Steven, schmeiß dich bitte nicht auch noch drauf…", bat Lauren.

Aber Steven und Scott entwurstelten das Chaos schnell. Nun, da Daniel keine Waffe mehr hatte, war es ein leichtes, ihn zu überwältigen. Sie zerrten ihn von Marilyn runter. Er wehrte sich wie verrückt, aber Steven war einfach viel größer und stärker. Es war hoffnungslos für Daniel.

„Alles muss man selber machen", murmelte Steven, der sich immer noch über die Polizei aufregte.

Gemeinsam schleiften Scott und Steven den Psychopathen aus der Wohnung.

„Ich bring Sie um! Ich werde Sie finden und ich werde Sie umbringen, verlassen Sie sich drauf, Miss Sudor!", brüllte Daniel.

Lauren zog Marilyn vom Boden hoch und in der Sekunde, in der Marilyn wieder sicher stand, drückte Lauren ihr einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss auf die Lippen. Sie hielt Marilyn so fest, dass dieser das Atmen schon schwer fiel. Vorsichtig löste sie sich von Lauren.

„Lass uns von hier verschwinden", sagte sie.

Die beiden verließen schnell die Wohnung und beeilten sich, die Treppe runter zu kommen.

„Los, in den Wagen!", brüllte Steven.

Scott riss hektisch die Hintertür des Wagens auf und wartete, bis Lauren und Marilyn eingestiegen waren, bis er zur Beifahrertür rannte.

„Wo ist Daniel?", fragte Lauren.

Ihre Frage wurde beantwortet, als sie plötzlich Schreie und Poltern aus dem Kofferraum hörte.

„Du hast ihn in den Kofferraum…?", fragte Marilyn ungläubig.

Steven zuckte mit den Schultern und startete den Wagen. „Ich bring euch beide jetzt ins Krankenhaus und danach liefere ich Daniel bei der Polizei ab."

„Wir müssen nicht ins Krankenhaus", erwiderte Marilyn, aber alle im Wagen ignorierten diese Aussage.

Lauren legte ihre Arme um Marilyn und zog sie zu sich.

„Ist alles ok mit dir?", fragte Marilyn leise und besorgt.

„Mir geht es gut", antwortete Lauren und lächelte sie an. ‚Körperlich zumindest', fügte sie in Gedanken hinzu.

Einige Minuten fuhren sie schweigend durch die Straßen. Steven blickte in den Rückspiegel und sah, dass Lauren und Marilyn fest ihre Arme umeinander geschlungen hatten.

Lauren strich Marilyn beruhigend über den Rücken und küsste die ganze Zeit ihre Stirn. „Hast du überhaupt eine Ahnung, wie sehr ich dich liebe?", flüsterte sie und presste Marilyn noch dichter an sich. Diese nickte lächelnd und sah Lauren liebevoll in die Augen.

Scott und Steven hatten Lauren natürlich gehört und Scott starrte nun permanent aus dem Fenster. Lauren und Marilyn? Seit wann denn das? Er bekam ja wirklich überhaupt nichts mehr mit. Seit wann stand Lauren auf Frauen? Und Marilyn? Er war total verwirrt.

10 Minuten später bremste Steven den Wagen vor dem Krankenhaus.

„Kommt ihr klar?", fragte er und blickte über die Schulter zu den beiden.

„Ja, und mein Wagen ist auch noch hier, wir kommen klar", antwortete Marilyn.

„Gut. Wir reden morgen darüber?", wollte Steven wissen.

„Alles klar", erwiderte Lauren und stieg aus dem Wagen, gefolgt von Marilyn.

Steven und Scott fuhren in Richtung Polizeiwache davon.

„Marilyn?"

Keine Reaktion.

„Marilyn, wach auf!"

Müde öffnete Marilyn die Augen und sah direkt in die sanften Augen ihrer Freundin. Es war stockdunkel draußen und der Regen prasselte gegen die Fensterscheiben. Verschlafen setzte sie sich auf und gähnte herzhaft. Lauren trug nur ein kurzes hellblaues Nachthemd das noch nicht mal bis zu ihren Knien reichte und lächelte sie an, als sie sich neben sie setzte.

„Wie viel Uhr ist es?", fragte Marilyn.

„Halb 12", antwortete Lauren.

Marilyn blickte sie für einen Moment ungläubig an und bemerkte dann den großen Berg von Arbeiten der vor ihr auf dem Wohnzimmertisch lag.

„Oh nein, ich muss bei der Arbeit eingeschlafen sein!", begriff sie. „Und ich wollte diese Arbeiten doch bis morgen korrigiert haben… verdammt." Marilyn fuhr sich frustriert mit einer Hand durch die Haare.

„Das reicht doch morgen auch noch", erwiderte Lauren und stand wieder auf.

„Nein, ich will diese Arbeiten fertig kriegen", beharrte Marilyn und wollte gerade nach einem Heft greifen, als Lauren sich direkt vor sie stellte.

„Vergiss die Arbeiten und komm ins Bett!", quengelte sie und nahm ihre Hand.

„Lauren…", seufzte Marilyn und sah sie mit einem Es-tut-mir-ja-auch-Leid-aber-das-muss-gemacht-werden-Blick an.

Aber Lauren ließ so schnell nicht locker und zerrte ungeduldig an ihrer Hand herum.

„Komm schon, Lauren, nur noch ein paar Arbeiten, ok?", sagte Marilyn.

Lauren seufzte und ließ sich wieder neben sie auf die Couch fallen. Es waren inzwischen zwei Wochen seit der Sache mit Daniel vergangen. Harry war wieder wohlauf und war endlich mit Ronnie zusammen, die ihm während seiner Zeit im Krankenhaus kaum von der Seite gewichen war. Auch der Gerichtsprozess gegen Daniel war sehr schnell erledigt gewesen. Lauren hatte außerdem noch von der Leiche erfahren, die die Polizei in der Wohnung gefunden hatte. Noch Monate zuvor hätte sie Daniel so eine schreckliche Tat niemals zugetraut. Ihr selbst ging es wieder gut, sie wurde hin und wieder noch von Alpträumen geplagt, aber ansonsten konnte sie sich nicht beschweren. Und das hatte auch viel mit der Frau zu tun, die neben ihr saß und gerade in eine Arbeit vertieft war. Lauren wohnte schon praktisch bei Marilyn, jedenfalls war sie kaum noch zu Hause. Fast ihr gesamter Kleiderschrank war über die 2 Wochen hinweg in Marilyns Wohnung gewandert, aber es schien Marilyn ja nicht großartig zu stören. Alles in allem hatte Daniels Besessenheit also doch etwas Gutes gehabt, auch wenn Lauren sich in den Hintern beißen könnte, weil erst so eine Extremsituation sie dazu gebracht hatte, Marilyn ihre Gefühle zu gestehen.

Lauren fing an ungeduldig mit den Füßen zu wackeln. Wie lange brauchte Marilyn denn noch! Sie streckte die Hand aus und fing an mit Marilyns Haaren zu spielen.

„Lauren, lenk mich nicht ab", verlangte Marilyn ohne von dem Arbeitsheft aufzusehen.

Jetzt reichte es Lauren endgültig. Mit einer schnellen Handbewegung hatte sie Marilyn das Heft aus der Hand gerissen.

„HEY!"

„Du bist fertig für heute", erwiderte Lauren bestimmt.

„Gib das wieder her!", forderte Marilyn und versuchte nach dem Heft zu greifen, aber Lauren ließ das Heft blitzschnell unter der Couch verschwinden.

Gerade als Marilyn unter die Couch greifen wollte, drückte Lauren sie auf die Couch bis sie unter ihr lag und hielt ihre Hände neben ihrem Kopf fest. Sie grinste Marilyn triumphierend an. „Du hast genug Arbeiten korrigiert, ich fühle mich langsam vernachlässigt."

„Ach, Lauren, nur noch diese eine Arbeit, solange wirst du doch wohl noch warten könpfmh…"

Lauren gab ihr keine Zeit mehr, um den Satz zu beenden, denn da hatte sie schon ihre Lippen auf Marilyns gepresst und angefangen, sie mit so einer Intensität zu küssen, dass alle Gedanken an Klassenarbeiten sofort verpufften. Als Lauren sich sicher war, dass Marilyn nicht daran dachte sich wieder dem Korrigieren zu widmen, ließ sie ihre Hände los und fing an, ihren Hals zu küssen.

Marilyn schlang ihre Arme fest um Lauren und kam gar nicht mehr aus dem Stöhnen raus. Erst vor einer Woche hatte sie sich eine Ausrede einfallen lassen müssen, weil sie einen großen fetten Knutschfleck am Hals gehabt hatte, und irgendwie hatte sie das Gefühl, dass niemand ihr die Ausrede abgekauft hatte. In Wirklichkeit wusste wahrscheinlich sowieso schon das ganze Kollegium, dass Lauren und Marilyn inzwischen mehr als nur Freundinnen waren. Das erklärte auch das Gegrinse von allen, wenn die beiden in einem Raum waren.

Vorsichtig drückte Marilyn Lauren ein Stück von sich weg um ihr in die Augen sehen zu können.

„Was ist das?"

„Was ist was?", fragte Lauren verwirrt.

Marilyn schnüffelte noch mal prüfend an Laurens Haaren. „Das!"

Lauren fing an zu grinsen. „Mein neues Shampoo… Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass es dir auffällt."

Marilyn gab ihr den sarkastischen „Ja, klar"-Blick und strich ihr dann sanft durch die Haare. „Mir fällt alles an dir auf, Süße."

„Ich hab auf deinen Rat gehört", sagte Lauren während sie sich wieder an Marilyns Hals zu schaffen machte. „Rose."

Marilyn kicherte. „Ja, ich finde das passt sehr gut zu dir."

Schließlich beschlossen beide, dass sie für heute Abend genug geredet hatten.

THE END


End file.
